LIEF
by AzulVioleta23
Summary: Esta historia es una adaptación de la trilogía excistence parte 2.5 de la autora Abbi Glines, los personajes no son míos son de la escrítora Kyoko Mizuki y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 1

**Había llegado el momento. La había dejado crecer**

**normalmente. Había dado un paso atrás, la había protegido**

**y guiado en silencio. Ahora, llegó el momento de hacerla mía.**

**El alma que el Creador había hecho para ser su compañero**

**se había ido. Se había mudado. Mi camino estaba limpio. Finalmente. He**

**estado esperando toda la vida por ella.**

**No hice caso de la mirada celosa de Kendra. Se encontraba molesta**

**conmigo últimamente. Una vez, había sido una distracción positiva. Padre**

**la había enviado a mí, como una forma de entretenimiento. Hubo**

**momentos en que fue útil, pero esos días ya terminaron. Kendra sabía que**

**su diversión llegó a su fin. Necesitaba hablar con Padre sobre cómo**

**quitarla de mi vida, si iba a causar problemas. Nada iba a interponerse en**

**mi camino ahora.**

**Me senté en el asiento vacío al lado de Candy… La excusa para estar**

**cerca de ella la he ensayado en mi cabeza durante más de un año, cuando**

**empecé a planear una manera fácil de entrar en su vida. Yo no le agradaba**

**mucho. Una vez que esto me hizo gracia, pero ahora me preocupaba.**

**Necesitaba gustarle. Ella era mi mundo. Siempre lo ha sido...**

**—****Hola, Candy, el Sr. Yorkley dijo que tenía que venir para**

**hablar contigo. —Candy me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. El impacto en**

**su expresión era adorable. He estado esperando para finalmente hablar**

**con ella, sabiendo que esta vez, me recordaría.**

**El impacto fue remplazado rápidamente con un gesto molesto. No es**

**lo que yo había esperado, por lo cual podría decir que a ella realmente no**

**le gusto. Nerviosamente, me froté las manos sobre las rodillas de los**

**vaqueros, preguntándome si debería haber tomado otro camino para**

**acercarme a ella. No, cuestionar mi plan ahora era una mala idea. Tenía**

**—****Es una mojigata, Leif. Llegar hasta ella atravesando su pared de**

**hielo va a ser imposible.**

**—****Este es el primer día de clases. ¿Cómo puedes ya necesitar ayuda?**

**—****preguntó. Me obligo a mirarla, a pesar de que el desdén en sus ojos era**

**doloroso de ver. No iba a tragarse a mi excusa. No era algo que yo hubiera**

**previsto.**

**—****Um, si, lo sé, bueno, el Sr. Yorkley y yo lo sabemos, pero voy a**

**esforzarme. —le expliqué. ¿He de decirle acerca de mi "dislexia" ahora o**

**después? Leif Montgomery, mariscal de campo, no debería ser tan abierto.**

**Él querría mantener su personalidad de chico popular. Tenía que**

**acordarme de hacer mi papel. Si esto iba a funcionar, no podía dejar que**

**me viera con demasiada claridad tan pronto.**

**—****¿Por qué ambos piensan que tienes que esforzarte? Claramente, no**

**tienes miedo de hablar delante de toda la clase.**

**Quería contarle todo. No podía seguir mirándola y responder**

**adecuadamente. Aparté mi mirada, para observar al frente antes de**

**contestar: —No, no es así. —Fue la única respuesta que se me podía**

**ocurrir. Realmente pobre.**

**—****En realidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué necesitas mi ayuda.**

**Escribes ensayos para las tareas asignadas y luego los expones oralmente.**

**Sencillo, sin ningún tipo de presunciones, ni rodeos o ecuaciones difíciles.**

**—****Su disgusto por mí era tan evidente en su tono. ¿Qué había hecho para**

**que me odiara tanto? Pensé que era un buen tipo. Todo el mundo me**

**quería. ¿Por qué no ella?**

**—****No es tan fácil para mí. —Comencé a decir algo más y me detuve.**

**Esto no iba como esperaba. Tenía que pensar en otro plan—. No importa,**

**olvida que te pregunté. —Sin dirigir otra mirada hacia ella, me puse de pie**

**y me alejé. Había arruinado esto completamente. Desde hace más de diez**

**años que he estado esperando el momento en que hablaría con ella y saber**

**que me recordaría mañana.**

**—****No entiendo por qué la quieres tanto. Es una perra total. —Kendra**

**me alcanzó mientras yo caminaba por el pasillo, lo más alejado de la**

**cafetería como podía.**

**—****Cállate, Kendra. No estoy de humor —gruñí, ganando velocidad.**

**—****Irritable, malhumorado. No es atractivo, mi príncipe —respondió**

**con un tono divertido.**

**—****Estás jugando con fuego —La amenacé, mientras llegaba a mi**

**casillero.**

**Sacudiendo la puerta de mi casillero abierta, tomé mi bolsa de**

**deporte. —Déjame en paz —Mis palabras salieron mientras la presencia**

**espeluznante de La Muerte se deslizaba por los pasillos. Kendra también lo**

**sintió. Se puso rígida y dio un paso más cerca de mí. ¿Detrás de quién**

**estaba? Ningún alma había salido de su cuerpo.**

**—****¿Lo sientes? —Susurró Kendra. El temor en su voz era evidente.**

**—****Sí —respondí, buscando por los pasillos un rastro de él. Pero no vi**

**nada. Poco a poco la sensación se fue y tomé una respiración profunda. Se**

**había ido.**

**—****Ese era Dankmar, ¿no? —preguntó Kendra, mirándome fijamente.**

**Asintiendo con la cabeza, cerré mi casillero.**

**—****¿Qué hace aquí?**

**—****No tengo ni idea, Kendra. Es la Muerte. Puede ir a donde quiera.**

**Sólo aléjate de mí, está bien.**

**Caminé alrededor de ella y me dirigí a los vestuarios. Tal vez podría**

**tener algo de paz y tranquilidad ahí.**

**La muerte la acechaba. Ira, miedo e impotencia luchaban dentro de**

**mí. ¿Debería ir a preguntarle a mi padre qué hacer? ¿Sabría él la**

**respuesta a esto? La habíamos salvado de la muerte una vez ya. ¿Por qué**

**volvió? ¿Cuántas veces la muerte iría a por ella? Sólo tenía diecisiete años.**

**Tenía que encontrar una manera de detener esto.**

**No podía acercarme lo suficiente a su casa sin alertar a la Muerte de**

**que yo me encontraba cerca. Él me sentiría y vendría a buscarme. Aunque**

**la muerte no tenía ningún poder sobre mí, cruzarme con él no era algo que**

**quería hacer. ¿Sabe que fui yo quien la mantuvo viva hace tantos años**

**atrás, cuando él fue a tomar su alma? ¿Lo había averiguado? ¿Acaso vino**

**a corregir un error?**

**—****¡Ghede! —grité en la oscuridad, sabiendo que mi padre vendría al**

**escuchar mi voz. No lo hacía venir a menudo para pedirle ayuda. Preferí**

**mantener mi distancia de su vida en Vilokan. El más allá del vudú sería mi ultima morada, una vez que obtuviera a Candy.**

**—****¿Qué tengo que arreglar ahora, eh?—preguntó Padre cuando salió**

**de la oscuridad. Las dos puntas pequeñas de color naranja de los**

**cigarrillos eran la única luz que nos rodeaba.**

**—****Dankmar está acechando a candy. Una vez más. —Explique,**

**forzándome para no empezar a pasear de un lado a otro. Padre odiaba**

**cuando me paseaba.**

**_—_****_¿Es así? ¿Qué hizo esa chica para que enviaran a la muerte detrás_**

**_de ella otra vez? _****—****Padre sacó los cigarrillos de su boca con dos de sus**

**largos y delgados dedos y sopló anillos de humo en el aire antes de**

**mirarme—. ****_Esto simplemente significa que tienes que tomarla ahora, ¿eh?_**

**_Eso es todo lo que significa._**

**—****No puedo llevármela todavía. Ella me odia. No sé por qué, pero lo**

**hace. Tengo que hacer que me quiera antes de llevarla a Vilokan. Si no me**

**ama, nunca va a poder aceptar su destino.**

**Padre negó con la cabeza y agitó la mano que sostenía los cigarrillos**

**hacia la casa de Pagan. ****_—_****_¿Quieres que la Muerte se la lleve? Sólo toma a la_**

**_chica y acaba con esto. La diversión está en el sexo, no en el amor._**

**Quería rugir de frustración. Esas no eran las palabras útiles que**

**estuve esperando. Pero entonces, mi padre creía que el sexo, las fiestas, y**

**el ron eran las cosas más importantes en la vida. —Necesito su amor. He**

**trabajado muy jodidamente duro para ganar su confianza con el paso de**

**los años. La he protegido. Cuidado sus necesidades. La he MOLDEADO.**

**Necesito su amor. ¿No puedes entender eso?**

**Padre suspiró y puso los cigarrillos de nuevo en su boca y meneó la**

**cabeza. ****_—_****_No tiene ningún sentido, hijo. Haré lo que pueda. Pero si es el_**

**_amor lo que necesitas, entonces ve y consíguelo, pronto._**

**—****Estoy tratando. Me acerqué a ella hoy. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor**

**posible. Sólo necesito más tiempo. —Mañana necesitaba un nuevo plan.**

**Tenía que hacerle ver que yo era más que un jugador de fútbol popular.**

**Estúpidamente, pensé que si me hacía querido entre sus compañeros iba a**

**ganar su corazón. Debería haberlo sabido mejor. Candy no era superficial.**

**Padre se había ido, dejándome solo en la oscuridad una vez más. No**

**fue de ayuda. Que yo necesitara su amor era algo que él jamás entendería.**

**La relación de mis padres no tenía nada que ver con el amor. ¿Por qué era**

**tan diferente de ellos?**

**Observando nuevamente la casa de candy, esperé que él se fuera. No**

**dejaría que La Muerte tomara su alma. Tenía que hacer algo para**

**protegerla sin alertarlo. Pero, ¿Qué?**

**opinión. Te veré más tarde. —Respondí, luego di media vuelta y me alejé.**

**Ella se encontraba esperándome afuera de la puerta de la única**

**clase que compartíamos, Química. Podía sentir su ansiedad mientras**

**esperaba allí. Era una buena señal. Por lo menos, iba a venir a mí, porque**

**yo aún no sabía cómo acercarme a ella de nuevo.**

**Al salir al pasillo, mi alegría por que me esperara para hablar**

**conmigo disminuyó por el hecho de la Muerte se encontraba en algún**

**lugar cercano. No podía verlo, pero podía sentir su helada presencia.**

**—****Um, Leif, ¿podría hablar contigo un momento? —preguntó. Por**

**mucho que quería hacer esto fácil para ella, sabía que no podía. La Muerte**

**sabía que no era humano. No quería alertarlo sobre mis verdaderas**

**intenciones. Me apoyé en la pared y crucé los brazos. Se mordió el labio**

**inferior con nerviosismo. La Muerte se acercó a nosotros y luche contra el**

**estremecimiento que me atravesó por su cercanía.**

**—****Respecto de ayer, lo siento, fui muy grosera con lo de ayudarte. Me**

**anoté para dar clases por el crédito extra y no debería haberte tratado de**

**la manera en que lo hice —Se detuvo y me miró con una expresión**

**ansiosa. Quería aliviar su consciencia, pero no podía. No aquí. No con él,**

**mirando y escuchando—. Si todavía quieres que sea tu tutora, me**

**encantaría ayudarte. —Terminó y no estoy seguro de cuál era la respuesta**

**correcta para esto.**

**Haría lo que sea que me permitiera sólo para estar a su lado. Pero**

**Dankmar estaba cerca. Mantuve la expresión de aburrimiento en la cara y**

**fingí estar pensando en su oferta. Cuando parecía que ella podría cambiar**

**de opinión, respondí: —¿Te estás ofreciendo debido al Sr. Yorkley? ¿Te**

**pidió que hicieras esto?**

**El ceño fruncido en su rostro era tan jodidamente lindo. Un día muy**

**cercano iba a ser capaz de extender mi mano hasta él y alisar su piel con**

**la punta de mis dedos... o labios. —Actué como lo hice, porque**

**simplemente no me gustas. Me equivoqué y, sinceramente, ni siquiera te**

**conozco lo suficientemente bien como para formarme una opinión de ti. Te**

**estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda porque lo necesitas. Eso es por lo que me anoté**

**y por eso estoy aquí.**

**Dejarla sola con Dankmar tan cerca me molestaba. Pero no tenía por**

**qué saber que yo podía sentirlo igual que él a mí, no tenía por qué saber**

**que tenía la intención de tomar el alma de Candy antes de que él lo hiciera.**

**Después de todo, su alma era mía.**

**Eres un buen hijo. La chica esta justo a tu alcance. No te**

**preocupes por la Muerte. El alma de esa chica no significa**

**nada para él. —Mi Padre paso frente a mi mientras yo me**

**ponía en marcha a la casa de Candy. Echó su sombrero de**

**copa hacia atrás, sobre su cabeza, lo cual significa que ha estado bebiendo**

**mucho y se encontraba de humor.**

**—****Gracias, pero es realmente tarde. No quiero sacar su lado malo**

**esta noche. Ella aun no es mi fan. —Pero lo sería. Me iba asegurar de ello.**

**—****Debes ganarte a la chica. No tienes tiempo para nada más.**

**Dankmar está pisándote los talones. —Exhalando un anillo final de**

**humo de sus labios, él desapareció. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Tenía que**

**encontrar la forma de entrar en el corazón de Candy muy pronto.**

**Candy abrió la puerta casi de inmediato. La mirada en su rostro no**

**era prometedora. Mierda. La hice molestar de nuevo. Deslumbrándola con**

**mi sonrisa más sincera comencé a disculparme —Realmente lo siento**

**sobre esto. Me siento mal por que tengas que trabajar de acuerdo a mi**

**agenda. Sé que a las siete es tarde y bueno, lo siento.**

**Su ira se desvaneció y la sonrisa fácil que esperaba ver, apareció en**

**su rostro. Ella era tan hermosa.**

**—****Está bien. Pasa y siéntate en la mesa, nos traeré algo para beber.**

**¿Te gusta la cerveza sin alcohol? —preguntó, girándose y alejándose de**

**mí. La seguí al interior. No estoy seguro de alguna vez haber probado una**

**cerveza de raíz, pero esa admisión sonaba extraña.**

**—****Eso es genial, gracias. —Contesté.**

**Su sala no era nueva para mí. He estado aquí muchas veces antes. Velando por ella. Consolándola. Ahora, ella me ayudaba. Esta vez,**

**recordaría que yo estaba aquí. El hecho de saber que ella finalmente**

**sabría que yo soy real era muy emocionante.**

**Cuando regreso a la habitación, decidí facilitar la tensión nerviosa**

**que nos rodeaba. Esto debería ser fácil. —Traje el programa de clase y**

**todo lo que se espera en este curso. Tengo una semana antes de que el**

**primer discurso sea dicho, y necesita ser sobre algo en lo que me sienta**

**entusiasmado.**

**Ella coloco la soda frente a mí. —Así que, necesitamos decidir qué te**

**apasiona. —No pude mantener la sonrisa de mi rostro. Pasión. Esa fue**

**una palabra cargada. Una palabra que conocía muy bien.**

**—****¿Qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.**

**—****¿Qué me apasiona? —pregunte con una sonrisa.**

**Ella rodó los ojos. —Ya sabes, algo con lo que te sientas fuerte.**

**Como tu propósito o base.**

**Solo había una cosa por la cual sentía pasión en este momento, pero**

**todavía no era la hora. —Pasión, me gusta eso. Pensemos en algo que me**

**apasiona.**

**El aspecto remilgado en su rostro, como frunció sus labios y tomó la**

**libreta era endemoniadamente lindo, —¿Tienes alguna idea? —preguntó en**

**un tono que decía que ella sabía que yo diría alguna cosa superficial y**

**estaba dispuesta a escribirlo.**

**Decidí lanzarle pequeñas ideas que pudieran despertar su**

**curiosidad. —La importancia de la adopción. —Comenzó a escribir y se**

**detuvo. Apenas pude contenerme para no echarme a reír en voz alta.**

**Acabo de sorprenderla. Demonios, sí.**

**—****Muy bien. —Respondió mientras me estudiaba de cerca. Ella**

**quería una explicación. Por suerte, tenía una—. —Fui adoptado después**

**de vivir en hogares de acogida por cinco años. No tenía la esperanza de**

**pertenecer a una familia, porque cuando cumplí nueve descubrí que la**

**mayoría de la gente quiere bebés. Tuve la oportunidad con la que la**

**mayoría de los huérfanos de nueve años sólo sueñan. —Sus ojos se**

**abrieron en estado de shock.**

**—****Oh, wau, no tenía idea. Yo, uh, puedo ver por qué este sería un**

**tema importante para ti. —La expresión de su rostro cambió de sorpresa a**

**confusión, y luego como a tristeza. No tenía la intención de entristecerla.**

**Sólo quería redimirme de alguna manera. Ella pensaba tan poco en mí.**

**—****Escuchaste la parte donde soy adoptado, ¿Verdad? —Le pregunté**

**en voz baja, con una sonrisa fácil, con la esperanza de levantarle el**

**ánimo—. Te ves muy perturbada. Pensé que quizás te perdiste el final feliz.**

**—****Lo siento. Es sólo, bueno, no esperaba eso. Me sorprendiste un**

**poco.**

**Me recosté en mi silla. —Me parece que tienes un montón de ideas en lo que a mi respecta. Seguro pensaste mucho en alguien que no te gusta demasiado. —El rubor en sus mejillas fue instantáneo, lo cual me**

**dijo que yo había progresado. Si pudiera demostrarle que no era el chico**

**que ella pensaba que yo era, entonces tendría la esperanza de que me**

**amara algún día. Preferiblemente pronto—. ¿Quién sabe, Candy? Quizás te**

**guste antes de que termine esto**


	2. Chapter 2

**E****lla me estaba calentando. Por la forma en que sus ojos me seguían**

**por los pasillos y me estudiaba a través de la cafetería, sabía que sus**

**sentimientos hacia mí comenzaban a cambiar. Nuestras noches dedicadas**

**al estudio eran ahora muy fáciles. Conversábamos y reíamos sin ninguna**

**dificultad como en un principio. Ella ya no estaba nerviosa a mí alrededor.**

**Mi único problema era el hecho de que la Muerte seguía vigilándola. Podía**

**sentir su mirada en mí mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo. Ella quería**

**verme. La atracción era como una sensación de hormigueo corriendo a**

**través de mi cuerpo. Pero no podía responderle.**

**La muerte estaba cerca de ella.**

**Él era una fría barrera que me impedía decirle algo a Candy e incluso**

**encontrar nuestras miradas. Él me veía y estudiaba de cerca. No quería**

**que notara algo sospechoso en mí. Yo no era un sirviente cualquiera.**

**Demonios. Yo soy el Príncipe del Vudú. Dankmar no necesitaría mucho**

**tiempo para descubrirlo. Él podría estropear todo.**

**Él habló... y Candy lo escuchó. ¿Qué?**

**¿Ella podía ver a la Muerte, también? Sé que mi reclamo en su alma**

**le permitió ver a las almas perdidas, pero no que también a la Muerte.**

**Escuchando a los chicos hablar alrededor de mí sobre el juego de la noche**

**del viernes, me era imposible oírla. Necesitaba escuchar lo que sea que él**

**estuviera diciéndole. ¿Por qué estaría Dankmar hablando con un alma?**

**¿Qué podría decirle a ella? Él estaba aquí para tomar su alma, o al menos**

**intentarlo. Esto no era normal. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre. Él**

**entendería esto. Me desconecté de todo el mundo a mi alrededor, excepto**

**Candy. No podía ver a Dankmar. Sólo podía sentirlo. Tampoco oírlo. Pero**

**ella sí. Ella podía hablar con él. ¿Cómo?**

**—****No me molesta. —dijo ella entre dientes mientras abría la puerta**

**Lentamente, ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Él debe estar a su**

**lado. Todavía no podía verlo. Pero ella lo estudiaba muy de cerca.**

**¿Se acerca su momento y el acaba de decírselo? ¿No hace eso**

**normalmente con los niños?**

**¿Por qué habría de darle los anuncios de su seguimiento?**

**—****Seguir mirándola solo hará peor las cosas. Ghede aconsejaría no**

**hacer una escena. —El tono frío de Kendra me recordó que debía hablar**

**con mi padre de nuevo sobre deshacerme de ella. Ella se había encariñado**

**conmigo. Ese nunca había sido el plan.**

**—****Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Kendra. —Le recordé con voz dura.**

**Si ella no salía de mi camino, yo mismo la quitaría.**

**—****Me pregunto si él es tan sexy como todo el mundo dice —**

**Ronroneó.**

**—****¿Quién dice que Dankmar es sexy? —Una alarma se encendió en**

**mi cabeza.**

**¿Era la Muerte atractivo?**

**—****Todo el que lo ha visto. He oído decir que tiene los ojos más azules**

**que jamás se hayan creado, el cabello negro y es demasiado**

**alto. Su sonrisa es siempre arrogante y su cuerpo está construido para...**

**—****Bueno, eso es suficiente. No quiero escuchar más de tu porquería.**

**Él es la Muerte. No puede ser sexy. —Eso no tenía sentido. Vi como la**

**expresión de Pagan se volvió suave. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Xe sentía traída por**

**él?**

**—****Tiene perfecto sentido para mí. No sería más fácil para un alma**

**controlar su miedo si quien la toma es de buen ver.**

**—****Para una chica, tal vez. —Le contesté, cuando Candy se volvió y se**

**alejó de su casillero la muerte se había ido. Solté un suspiro de alivio.**

**—****Para los hombres, también. La belleza aliviaría sus temores. Algo**

**oscuro y siniestro sería aterrador —Siguió explicando—. He oído de otros**

**que lo han visto o han sido tocados por él. No se compara con nada que**

**hayan experimentado jamás. Lo que yo daría por ser arrastrado por su…**

**—****¡Basta! —Detuve sus lujuriosos pensamientos. No quería oírla**

**hablar de la sensualidad de la Muerte. Necesitaba encontrar una manera**

**de mantenerlo alejado de Candy.**

**—****Hola. —dijo Candy dando un paso atrás para dejarme entrar a su**

**casa. El mismo día que la pillé hablando con Dankmar, ella me ignoró.**

**Estuve ansioso de llegar hasta aquí. Tenía que arreglar las cosas.**

**Necesitaba saber que andaba mal. Habíamos progresado y entonces, nada.**

**—****Hola. —Le contesté, estudiándola con atención mientras me dirigía**

**a la mesa. El silencio no era bueno.**

**—****El sexo seguro —Anuncie esperando obtener algún tipo de**

**reacción de su parte. Quería que Candy sonriera fácilmente para mí.**

**Esta tranquila y reservada Candy, quien me ignoraba, era**

**inquietante.**

**Ella se congelo y me miro, abrió ligeramente su boca con una mezcla**

**de misterio, sorpresa y horror en sus ojos. Eso se parecía más a ella, más**

**animada en su precioso rostro.**

**—****Desearía que pudieras ver tu rostro —dije incapaz de mantener la**

**risa.**

**—****¿Dijiste ****_sexo seguro, _****entonces? —preguntó, todavía luciendo**

**completamente confundida. Levante mi trabajo—. El tema para el**

**discurso de esta semana. —Soltó una leve carcajada.**

**—****Está bien, bueno, esa si fue una manera de anunciarlo.**

**Ella aún parecía insegura. Quise eliminar la tensión en la habitación**

**para que no estuviera más nerviosa. Así que trate de nuevo. —Espero**

**que estés bien educada en este tema, porque no tengo ni idea.**

**—****¿Qué? —Chilló en replica.**

**No pude evitar reírme de nuevo de su expresión.**

**—****Lo siento, pero es que eres tan linda cuando te sorprendes.**

**Ella se congelo por mis palabras y de inmediato deje de reír. ¿Qué**

**hice mal?**

**—****Creo que tener la experiencia real no es necesario. Se supone que**

**es básicamente acerca de tus creencias sobre el tema o la importancia del**

**mismo. —La tensión en su voz me alarmó. Ella estaba avergonzada. Esa**

**no había sido mi intención.**

**Estiré la mano y mi dedo se deslizó por su mejilla, levantando su**

**barbilla para obligarla a mirarme.**

**—****Estas avergonzada. Eso es lindo.**

**Mis palabras, una vez más, no tuvieron la reacción que yo esperaba.**

**Se quedó helada al oír mis palabras. Su expresión molesta regreso.**

**—****Por favor, deja de decir que soy linda. Es una especie de insulto.**

**¿Insulto? ¿Qué? Dejé caer mi mano de su barbilla y traté de**

**averiguar en qué momento la insulte.**

**Nada vino a mi mente. —¿Cómo es eso un insulto?**

**Candy se encogió de hombros —Simplemente lo es. Nadie quiere ser**

**lindo. Los cachorros son lindos. —No hizo contacto visual conmigo. En**

**cambio, comenzó a leer mis notas.**

**—****Bueno, definitivamente no te ves como un cachorro. —respondí**

**con una sonrisa. Siempre había pensé que era bueno con las mujeres.**

**Candy demostraba que estoy equivocado.**

**—****Bueno, eso es algo por lo menos —Respondió en un tono**

**cortante—. Muy bien, entonces, ¿Cuáles son las tres principales razones**

**por las que crees que el sexo seguro es importante? —Trató de cambiar de**

**tema. Yo no quería cambiar el tema—. ¿No estás seguro? —preguntó.**

**No sabía que decir. Tenía que buscar la forma de solucionar este**

**embrollo.**

**—****Um, bien, ¿Qué pasa con el embarazo adolescente? Ese es un**

**buen punto. Nadie necesita convertirse en padre mientras todavía es un**

**niño. —Ella continuó como si yo hubiera respondido.**

**Empezó a escribir en mi cuaderno, determinó que esta conversación**

**había terminado.**

**—****Tus sentimientos están heridos —dije cuando la comprensión llegó**

**a mí—. No fue mi intención decir algo para herir tus sentimientos. —**

**Aseguré.**

**Todavía no me miraba —Está bien. Vamos a trabajar en tu ensayo.**

**—****Con la mirada fija en el papel, le contesté:**

**—****El embarazo adolescente es sin duda una de las razones.**

**—****Está bien ¿Qué hay de las ETS****1****? —Sugirió escribiéndolo en el**

**papel antes de que yo pudiera responder. Esto no está yendo a ninguna**

**parte. Ella seguía molesta.**

**—****Esa es otra buena. —Concordé.**

**Estire la mano y tome el cuaderno. Debíamos solucionar esto. No me**

**gustaba saber que herí sus sentimientos. Yo la adoraba. Si tan sólo**

**pudiera decirle exactamente cuánto. —Lo siento, pero no podía pensar en**

**otra manera de llamar tu atención. —Su silencio me hizo continuar—. No**

**eres sólo linda. Sí, haces caras lindas y haces cosas lindas pero no eres**

**sólo linda. —¿Hable demasiado?**

**—****Está bien. —Susurró. Eso era suficiente por ahora. No pude decir**

**más o me delataría a mismo de inmediato.**

**Le devolví el cuaderno. —Ahora, vamos a ver... ¿Qué hay sobre el**

**hecho de que el uso de un condón quita el placer, deberíamos hablar de**

**eso?**

**Ella comenzó a ahogarse con su refresco y le di unas suaves**

**palmaditas en su espalda tratando de no reírme. —Una vez más, haces un**

**montón de cosas lindas, pero no eres sólo linda.**

**Tenía que hacer algo. Decir algo para solucionar este problema.**

**Candy no necesitaba escuchar esto de alguien más. No había avanzado**

**mucho con ella. Primero necesitaba ganar su confianza. Por lo tanto,**

**fulminé con la mirada a Kendra y dije lo único que podía callar el chisme a**

**todo el mundo.**

**N****o tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Kendra. Te dije anoche que si**

**sigues así, voy a tener que hacer que Ghede te retire. Creía**

**que te gustaba la atención de los chicos humanos. ¿Quieres**

**quedarte aquí? Entonces, déjame en paz. Retrocede. No te**

**necesito aquí. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es hablar con mi padre y**

**estarás de vuelta en Vilokan. ¿Quieres volver a estar en entera disposición**

**sexual de los llamados de Ghede? ¿Hmm? No lo creo.**

**—****No hice nada malo ayer por la noche. Pensé que te gustaría saber**

**que la Muerte está aquí para tomar el alma de Candy. Su tiempo ha**

**terminado, una vez más. Vas y te pones todo molesto por perder tu cita de**

**estudio con ella, pero la información que tenía era importante. —Tenía**

**razón, por supuesto. El alma de Candy era de suma importancia. Si la**

**Muerte estaba aquí para tomarla, entonces yo tenía que estar listo—.**

**Ahora se bueno, mi príncipe. Yo sólo hacía mi trabajo —susurró**

**acercándose y pasando una mano por mí cabello. Realmente, Kendra no**

**podría tener idea—. —¿Estás seguro que venir ayer por la noche no fue**

**una gran cosa? No me gustaría echar a perder las cosas entre tu novia y**

**tú.**

**Maldición, ella arruinaría las cosas entre Candy y yo si no cerraba la**

**boca. Lo último que Candy necesitaba oír era que yo la consideraba como**

**mi novia. Estaría furiosa.**

**—****Sabes que ella no es mi novia, Kendra. Deja de llamarla así.**

**Comenzarás rumores.**

**La sonrisa de satisfacción que apareció en el rostro de Kendra me**

**confundió. ¿Qué había dicho que la hacía sonreír? La chica era una**

**locura.**

**—****Pasas mucho tiempo en su casa y ella siempre está mirándote.**

**Estoy seguro de que las personas de nuestro alrededor podrían oírla.**

**—****Ella es mi tutor y no, no me está mirando. Solo estás siendo**

**paranoica cuando no tienes razón para serlo.**

**La voz de Kendra se convirtió en un susurro tan bajo que sólo yo**

**sería capaz de escucharlo.**

**—****Ups, mi príncipe. Mal movimiento. ¿Estás seguro de que sabe que**

**no es tu novia?, porque parece que te está acechando —Ronroneó Kendra,**

**y su mirada se dirigió por encima de mi hombro.**

**Si Candy estaba de pie detrás de mí, iba a deshacerme a Kendra con**

**mis propias manos. Dándome la vuelta, mi horror fue total cuando me**

**encontré con los ojos dolidos de Candy ante la escena que pensaba que**

**había presenciado. Las manchas rojas de sus mejillas me dijeron más de**

**lo que me temía. JODER. ¿Qué había hecho Kendra? Tenía que hacer algo.**

**Pero, ¿Qué?**

**—****Oh, eh, Candy. Iba a ir a buscarte y explicarte lo de anoche. —**

**Comencé. Candy asintió, y me tendió un papel.**

**—****Pensé que podrías necesitar esto.**

**Extendí la mano para tomarlo, tratando de averiguar lo que tenía**

**para mí. Pero tan pronto como lo tomé de ella, se volvió para alejarse.**

**—****Espera, iba a llamarte ayer por la noche. Simplemente estuve**

**atado. Gracias. —Levantando el papel en mis manos, me di cuenta de que**

**había terminado el discurso por mí.**

**Kendra deslizó su brazo dentro del mío.**

**—****Eso no es cierto, Leif, nunca te he atado.**

**Iba a matarla. Espíritu Vudú o no, iba a morir. Agarré la mano de**

**Kendra, la arranqué de mi cuerpo y lancé hacia atrás antes de**

**apresurarme tras Candy.**

**—****Candy —grité. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y me miró:**

**—****¿Sí?**

**—****Mira, acerca de anoche, realmente lo siento mucho. No había**

**esperado que terminaras el discurso para mí. Metí la pata y me iba a llevar**

**la mala nota. Debí haber llamado, pero…**

**Ella sacudió la cabeza.**

**—****No es gran cosa. Sin embargo, ¿A partir de ahora podrías por favor**

**hacerme saber por adelantado cuando no serás capaz de llegar a la hora**

**señalada para tu sesión? Ahora, si me disculpas.**

**El sonido de la ambulancia fue lo último que oí antes de que la**

**dejara allí, en los brazos de la Muerte.**

**El sonido de su voz se sentía como agua helada a través de mis**

**venas. NO. Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Había llegado tan lejos con**

**ella.**

**—****Candy, espera, por favor —Supliqué detrás de ella.**

**Ella se detuvo, hizo una pausa y luego se giró hacia mí con una**

**mirada tan dura que supe que lo había arruinado todo.**

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Iba a ir y Kendra llamó —Comencé a decir.**

**—****No me importa. Sólo llama la próxima vez, por favor —Y entonces**

**se giró y se alejó. Quería ir tras ella y pedirle que no se fuera. Pero, ¿Qué**

**podía decir para mejorar la situación?**

**Seguí en silencio tras de ella. Necesitaba asegurarme de que iba a**

**estar bien. Había habido lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. Me destrozó**

**pensar en ella herida. La idea de hacer que llorara me daba ganas de rugir**

**en frustración.**

**No fue hacia su clase. En su lugar, se dirigió hacia el aparcamiento.**

**Me detuve cuando vi una figura oscura aparecer a su lado. Sabía que era**

**Dankmar. Podía sentir su presencia. Eso era. Su muerte estaba cerca. Ella**

**no estaba enamorada de mí, pero tenía sentimientos por mí. Eso tendría**

**que ser suficiente. Porque cuando su cuerpo muriera, yo iba a estar allí**

**para tomar su alma.**

**Pero su muerte no ocurrió...**

**En cambio, la muerte rompió las reglas. ¿Por qué? Había llegado la**

**hora de Candy, otra vez. Pero esta vez, no había sido yo quien salvara su**

**alma. La Muerte la había salvado. Me aparté de la escena del accidente**

**mientras la Muerte abrazaba el cuerpo de Candy de forma segura en sus**

**brazos. Su alma era débil y se trataba de liberar, pero Dankmar se negó a**

**permitirlo. Esto no estaba bien. Era su trabajo. Él no podría simplemente**

**optar por no llevársela. ¿O sí? Levantó su fría mirada hacia la mía. Él**

**sabía que yo estaba cerca. Un destello posesivo me sobresaltó. ¿Qué**

**significaba eso? ¿La Muerte sabía que yo reclamaba su alma? ¿Me estaba**

**desafiando? ¿Él... también quiere... a Candy? Sacudiendo la cabeza, me**

**aparté. No. Eso no sucedería. Eso no estaba bien. La Muerte no se**

**interesaba por las almas. Debo hablar con Padre sobre esto, pero primero**

**tenía que volver a la escuela. Ella estaría en el hospital muy pronto y tenía**

**que estar allí cuando se despertara.**

**cuenta que casi… —Ann dejó de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de**

**lágrimas. No hacia falta preguntarle para saber lo que pensaba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**—****E****scucha, Leif Montgomery, no me importa quién eres. Todo lo que**

**importa es el hecho de que mi mejor amiga está yaciendo en esa**

**habitación del hospital afortunadamente viva, porque "TÚ" la molestaste. No sé lo que hiciste, pero esto es culpa tuya. A ella. Le gustabas. Tú.**

**Ann parecía un guerrero pequeño apuntando con su dedo hacia**

**mí, con un gruñido en su rostro. Todo lo que decía era cierto. No iba a**

**discutir, ni siquiera para defenderme. Merecía más. Quería que Wyatt me**

**diera un derechazo. Tenía que sentir algo. Todo dentro de mí estaba**

**aturdido por el miedo.**

**—****No eres digno de ella. ¿Me oyes? NO TE LA MERECES. Así que**

**mantente lo más lejos posible de ella. Yo la quiero. Es como mi hermana.**

**Si algo le hubiese sucedido…**

**Ann se detuvo y lloró en voz alta. Wyatt estuvo al instante a su**

**lado, meciéndola en sus brazos. Él tampoco parecía contento conmigo. El**

**ceño de preocupación de su rostro, mientras sostenía en sus brazos a**

**Ann, me decía que tendría unas cuantas palabras conmigo cuando**

**ella no estuviese cerca.**

**—****Sé que no la merezco —contesté en voz baja. La había protegido**

**desde el momento en que salvé su alma de la muerte. Pero ahora, cuando**

**más me necesitaba, la envié de vuelta al seno de la Muerte. ¿Por qué no**

**tomó su alma?, no lo podía entender. No tenía sentido.**

**—****¿Por qué Kendra? Ella es tan, tan, ¡Agh! —susurró Ann. No**

**podía discutir eso.**

**—****No era nada parecido a lo que piensas. Estoy enamorado de Candy.**

**Kendra es una plaga molesta que no puede aceptar que he seguido**

**adelante. —Ann se enderezó y volvió su atención a mí.**

**—****¿Amas a Candy? —preguntó con asombro en su voz. Lo dije en voz**

**alta. Bueno, era hora de admitirlo.**

**—****Sí, pero por favor no le digas que dije eso. En este momento, no**

**está dispuesta a escuchar.**

**Ann asintió con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa tocó sus**

**labios.**

**—****Estoy de acuerdo. No tiene por qué saberlo en estos momentos.**

**Pero vas a necesitar mucha suerte para que te perdone. Teniendo en cuenta que casi-Ann dejó de hablar y sus ojos se llenaron de**

**lágrimas. No hacia falta preguntarle para saber lo que pensaba**

**—****Lo sé. Tengo la intención de hacer todo lo posible para ganar su**

**perdón.**

**¿La Muerte le estaba cantando? ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso?**

**Regresé todos los días. Le compré la comida que ella pedía. Pasé tiempo**

**con ella justo como siempre había querido. Habíamos reído. Era perfecto…**

**pero por la noche él regresaba a ella. Le cantaba mientras ella se dormía.**

**Las letras que cantaba no eran palabras que el Señor de la Muerte debería**

**dirigir a alguien. Apretando mis puños para evitar caminar a su habitación**

**y exigirle que se fuera, escuché sus palabras.**

**_La vida que recorro uniendo las manos_**

**_me hace tomar cosas que no entiendo._**

**_Camino este oscuro mundo desconocido_**

**_que tienen por verdadero, olvidando el que conocí una vez,_**

**_hasta ti._**

**_La vida que recorro eternamente era todo lo que sabía_**

**_Nada más me retenía aquí en esta tierra,_**

**_Hasta ti._**

**_Siento el dolor de cada corazón que tomo_**

**_Siento el deseo de remplazar todo lo que he llegado_**

**_a odiar._**

**_La oscuridad me abraza, pero la luz aún dibuja_**

**_mi alma vacía._**

**_El vacío en el que solía usar dolor, para llenar el agujero_**

**_ya no me controla, ya no me llama._**

**_Gracias a ti"._**

**El terror recorrió mi cuerpo cuando el significado de esas palabras**

**me penetró. Dankmar se sentía atraído por Candy. La había mantenido**

**con vida porque sentía algo por ella. Ella era mía. Yo había estado allí. Yo**

**la había salvado y amoldado. La muerte NO iba a alejarla de mí. No se lo**

**podría contar a Padre. Exigiría que simplemente la tomara. Ella no estaba**

**lista todavía. No ahora. Estaba tan cerca de sentir algo más profundo que la amistad por mí. Necesitaba su amor. Tenía que ganarme su amor.**

**Cuando la alejara de esta vida, quería que fuera por voluntad propia. Dankmar no se interpondría en mi camino. Ella no sabía quién era. No**

**podría. Si lo hacía, estaría aterrorizada. Candy no se enamoraría de la**

**Muerte. Yo sabía lo suficiente como para decir que nunca aceptaría lo que**

**realmente él era.**

**S****i no estás lista para comenzar con mi discurso, no tengo prisa**

**—****susurré en el oído de Candy mientras se abrazaba contra**

**mi costado.**

**Suspiró y se presionó más cerca a mí mientras nos**

**sentábamos en el sofá. Se suponía que debíamos estar viendo una**

**película, pero eso no estaba pasando. Estuve haciendo ecuaciones de**

**álgebra en mi cabeza toda la noche para mantener la mente alejada del**

**calor que el cuerpo de Pagan transmitía, la esencia de madreselva de su**

**cabello y el hecho de que su mano estaba justo por encima de la cintura**

**de mis jeans. Su otra mano agarraba firmemente la mía. Estar así de cerca**

**era como probar un pedazo de cielo. El problema era que mi cuerpo quería**

**una mordida más grande. Preferiblemente con Candy sobre su espalda y**

**conmigo encima de ella, ****_¡NO! _****Tenía que tomar un respiro.**

**Mi celular sonó haciendo que Candy chillara y se aferrara a mí.**

**—****Es mi teléfono, no la alarma de incendio. Jesús, estás nerviosa**

**esta noche —Bromeé, hurgando en mi bolsillo y tirando de mi teléfono. El**

**número era privado, lo que significaba que era mi padre.**

**—****¿Hola?**

**—****La Muerte está fuera de la casa de la chica. Márchate —Ordenó mi**

**padre en mi oído. No había sentido la presencia de La Muerte ****_¿Por qué_**

**_padre me llamaba por esto? _****No estaba listo para irme. Candy era mía.**

**—****Estoy con Candy justo ahora… lo sé, pero estoy ocupado… No**

**hemos terminado todavía.**

**—****No discutas conmigo. Márchate. ****_Ahora._**

**—****De acuerdo, estoy en camino —respondí sabiendo que discutir con**

**Padre no tenía sentido. Tenía sus razones. No me iría lejos. La Muerte**

**había estado aquí casi todas las noches por semanas. No lo entendía, pero**

**lidiaba con ello.**

**—****Era mi papá. Necesita que vaya con él a dejar el coche de mamá**

**con el mecánico. Van a arreglarlo mañana a primera hora. No puede irse a**

**la cama hasta dejar el auto y está cansado después de trabajar turno**

**doble. —mentí.**

**Candy frunció el ceño y se sentó derecha.**

**—****Oh, bueno, umm, entonces ve. Trabajaremos en el discurso**

**mañana.**

**Algo la molestaba. No quería dejarla. Nunca.**

**—****Pareces tensa. No me gusta dejarte inquieta.**

**Forzó una sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos.**

**Inclinándome, capturé su boca con la mía y mordisqueé suavemente**

**su labio superior. Su boca se abrió inmediatamente y deslicé mi lengua,**

**necesitando probarla. Dejarla nunca era fácil. Tener su calor y su sabor en**

**mis labios me daría algo a lo que aferrarme hasta mañana en la mañana.**

**Candy se presionó contra mí y su pecho se rozó contra el mío. Todas**

**las buenas intenciones que pude haber tenido volaron por la ventana**

**mientras que un gemido hambriento escapó de mi pecho. La recosté contra**

**el sofá y la besé otra vez, captando su dulce sabor.**

**Sus piernas se separaron y fácilmente me presioné en medio de**

**ellas, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío tan cerca como nunca**

**habíamos estado. El calor acunando mis caderas envió un temblor de**

**placer a través de mi cuerpo. Necesitaba más. Deslizando mis manos**

**debajo de su camiseta, alcancé el borde inferior de su sostén.**

**—****No —Esa única palabra me empujó de nuevo a la realidad.**

**Lentamente, saqué mi mano de debajo de su camisa y me senté**

**empujándola conmigo.**

**Mi respiración era entrecortada y mi corazón acelerado. Había**

**estado tan cerca de tocarla. Mi erección se presionaba contra la cremallera**

**de mi pantalón, causándome un poco de dolor. Lo suficiente para**

**recordarme que tenía que salir como un demonio de aquí.**

**—****Wau —Me las arreglé para decir—, Lo siento, me dejé llevar.**

**Mis ojos cayeron al borde de su blusa que aún estaba un poco**

**levantada y arrugada por donde mi mano había estado. La piel lisa y suave**

**de su estómago me tentaba, e hice una mueca mientras el duro bulto se**

**presionaba contra el metal.**

**—****No te disculpes. Necesitábamos parar. Tu papá está esperando.**

**Padre. Maldición. Lo había olvidado. Levantándome, cogí mi**

**chaqueta y mis libros.**

**—****¿Estarás bien hasta que tu mamá llegue a casa? —Candy me**

**sonrió y asintió.**

**Comencé a caminar hacia ella para tener una probada más de sus**

**labios, pero al final no lo hice. En su lugar, me forcé a mí mismo a**

**caminar hasta la puerta.**

**Tal vez Terrence Granchester esté ignorando a Candy en la escuela, pero la**

**seguía observando. No entendía sus acciones, pero siempre y cuando**

**continuara hiriéndola y empujándola lejos, yo estaría ahí, dejando que**

**enviara a Candy corriendo a mis brazos.**

**Hoy no dejaría que me rechazara. No aquí. No ahora. Primero,**

**recodaría. Luego, una vez que entendiera lo que yo era para ella, le**

**permitiría hacer su elección. Al final, Candy me escogería. Debía hacerlo.**

**No habría ninguna otra opción.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿****Le permitían ****_quedarse _****con ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando? La**

**Muerte simplemente no podía tener un alma. Esto era una**

**estupidez. Él era la Muerte, demonios. Él remueve el alma. No**

**se queda con ella. Candy envolvió sus brazos fuertemente**

**alrededor del cuello de Dankmar, como si fuese un salvavidas y ella se**

**estuviese ahogando. Ese había sido yo una vez. Yo había sido al que ella**

**corría. Yo había sido su lugar seguro. Puede que no lo recordase, pero**

**había estado allí en cada momento de su vida. Habían sido mis brazos los**

**que la sostenían. Habían sido mis palabras las que la consolaban. Siempre**

**yo. Me había tomado mi tiempo. Había querido que creciera con**

**normalidad. El mundo en el que vivía no había sido fácil. Cerciorarme de**

**que tuviese amor y seguridad mientras crecía había sido mi prioridad**

**número uno. Padre me había dicho que la tomara más temprano, pero yo**

**esperé. Quise que me escogiese. Que me quisiese… y lo había hecho. Pero**

**solo por un momento.**

**Los fríos ojos de la Muerte se elevaron y se encontraron con los míos.**

**El desafío estaba allí. Él la quería, ¿pero en verdad la conocía? Ella era mi**

**creación. Podía leer cada expresión en su rostro. Comprendía sus**

**emociones. El resplandor brillante iluminó sus ojos y sabía que no me iba**

**a permitir que se lo explicase todo. **

**Candy se encontraba en sus brazos. Allíera donde quería estar, por ahora. Pero mantuve todos los recuerdos quecambiarían las cosas. **

**Encontraría una manera de acercarme lo suficiente**

**a ella, para regresarle todos aquellos recuerdos perdidos de nosotros**

**juntos, iba a ser bastante difícil. Padre sabría cómo. Iría a buscar ayuda de**

**su parte. Dankmar podría ser la Muerte, pero yo también poseía poder.**

**Candy se daría cuenta de que había cosas que necesitaba saber antes de**

**hacer su decisión final.**

**Padre estiró la mano para ajustar su sombrero antes de sacarse los**

**cigarrillos de la boca e inclinarse sobre su escritorio. —Dankmar es la**

**Muerte. No puede estar siempre con la chica.**

**—****No vengas aquí pidiéndome que te ayude. Simplemente toma a la**

**chica. Que se joda Dankmar. Sólo por que la haya ganado no significa que**

**pueda tenerla. Eso no es lo que dictan las reglas. El alma de la chica es**

**tuya. Ahora tómala. —Mi padre, Ghede, el rey Vudú de los muertos, se**

**levantó mirándome mal mientras la pelirroja en sus piernas cayó hacia el**

**piso. Sin mirarla siquiera para ver si se encontraba bien, Padre tomó sus**

**dos cigarrillos de costumbre y los encendió con un chasquido de sus**

**dedos. La mujer en el piso revoloteó para bajar el borde muy subido de su**

**blusa sobre sus senos desnudos, cubriéndolos. El peculiar nerviosismo de**

**sus movimientos llamó mi atención. Eso no era normal. La mayoría del**

**harén de Padre se hubiera quedado tirada en el piso con sus senos**

**completamente al aire para que todos los que quisieran verla lo hicieran.**

**Frunciendo el ceño, noté el ligero rubor de sus mejillas y volví mi vista a**

**Padre.**

**—****¿Está viva? —pregunté sin poder ocultar la expresión horrorizada**

**de mi rostro.**

**Padre rió y giró su mirada hacia la mujer mientras tomaba una larga**

**calada de sus cigarrillos. —Me aburría. La chica no debió haberse metido**

**con el vudú. El sonrojo en sus mejillas es lindo, ¿no? Me gusta ésta.**

**La completa indiferencia hacia la vida de la mujer no me sorprendió**

**para nada. Padre nunca fue alguien a quien le importase mucho la vida.**

**Disfrutaba la muerte de un seguidor. Introducir un alma dentro de un**

**cuerpo humano no era algo que él hiciese. A menos que le permitiesen**

**practicar rituales de vudú para abrirlos para su interferencia.**

**—****¿Qué sucede con su cuerpo? ¿También vas a quedártelo?**

**Padre lanzó una maliciosa sonrisa en dirección a la mujer, cuyo**

**corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo desde el otro lado de la**

**habitación. —Me gusta el cuerpo.**

**Estúpida mujer. Ahora era el nuevo juguete de Ghede hasta que le**

**aburriera. Sacudí la cabeza, en estos momentos no podía pensar en ello.**

**Tenía mi propia colección de problemas. —Padre, por favor, sólo dime qué**

**hacer. Dankmar la tiene. Ella lo quiere. ¿Cómo hago para que me**

**recuerde? Él la protege, y no puedo acercarme ni un poco a ella.**

**Dankmar tenía un trabajo que hacer. Si se encontraba con Candy**

**durante el día, entonces… eso dejaba libre la noche.**

**—****Iré a ella mientras él esté trabajando —dije en voz alta, y mi padre**

**asintió con la cabeza volviendo a introducir los cigarrillos en su boca.**

**—****Sí. Devuélvela los recuerdos mientras duerme.**

**En sus sueños. Perfecto****.**

**_E_****_speré, listo para atraparla si caía. Mi Candy siempre estaba_**

**_involucrada en algo peligroso. Pasaba más tiempo_**

**_manteniéndola viva que consolándola. Era raro que llorara._**

**_Pero también, nunca permitía que algo la molestara por mucho_**

**_tiempo. Si un ceño fruncido aparecía en su perfecto rostro, encontraba una_**

**_manera de hacerla sonreír. Hoy, ella no me tenía precisamente muy feliz._**

**_Verla escalar un árbol era difícil. Cada pequeño desliz de su pie me causaba_**

**_un momento de pánico._**

**_Justamente como había temido, su pie se deslizó y esta vez mi chica_**

**_valiente no pudo sujetarse a tiempo. Caminando hacia el árbol hasta que_**

**_estuve directamente debajo de ella, extendí mis brazos listos para atraparla_**

**_de su caída, otra vez. Sería la tercera vez este verano._**

**_—_****_Ups, te tengo —Le aseguré, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus_**

**_ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus párpados revolotearon rápidamente antes de_**

**_abrirse y mirar hacia mí. La confusión en sus ojos cuando me veía siempre_**

**_era demasiado dolorosa. Odiaba que no pudiera recordarme. Que no_**

**_pudiera recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos._**

**_—_****_Uh —murmuró confundida mientras trasladaba sus ojos de mi_**

**_rostro al árbol._**

**_—_****_¿Qué hacías allí arriba? Estabas muy alto —Le decía esto todas las_**

**_veces. Nunca seguía mis consejos, pero yo seguía intentándolo. Quizá algún_**

**_día lo lograría._**

**_—_****_Um, yo, uh… ¿me atrapaste? —preguntó en ese familiar tono de voz_**

**_sorprendido._**

**_—_****_Sí, ¿por qué crees que no estás tumbada en el suelo con algunos huesos rotos? —pregunté tratando de no reír. No le gustaba que me riera de_**

**_ella. Era como si supiera que yo omitía alguna pieza de información_**

**_importante y odiaba no estar al tanto._**

**_Cuando empezó a moverse en mis brazos, la puse de pie_**

**_cuidadosamente. La curiosa expresión en su rostro alivió parte del dolor en_**

**_mi pecho. Ella me recordaba… al menos su corazón lo hacía. Podía verlo en_**

**_sus ojos. Trataba fuertemente de abrirse a esos recuerdos._**

**_—_****_¿De dónde viniste?_**

**_Siempre me preguntaba esto._**

**_—_****_Estaba cerca. Te vi trepar demasiado alto, y vine por si necesitabas_**

**_ayuda._**

**_—_****_¿Te conozco? —preguntó mirando mi rostro por alguna señal, una_**

**_pista._**

**_—_****_Deseo que lo hicieras, pero no. Todavía no. No es la hora. —No_**

**_pensé mis palabras. No debí decir eso. Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso con_**

**_las cosas que le decía. Incluso si me olvidara para el final del día._**

**_—_****_¿Qué significa eso?—preguntó con el ceño fruncido._**

**_—_****_CANDY ANDRY!, trae tu trasero aquí si quieres echar un vistazo a mi_**

**_casa del árbol antes de que los chicos lleguen —Su amigo, Wyatt, la llamó_**

**_desde la calle. Él no era capaz de verme. Eso podría confundirla. Era hora_**

**_de irme, por ahora._**

**Lentamente, dejé que el recuerdo se desvaneciera mientras**

**observaba la forma dormida de Pagan dar vueltas en la cama. Esta vez no**

**lo olvidaría. Ella aún no me había relacionado con el muchacho en sus**

**sueños. Pero lo haría. Con una última promesa, le susurré en su oído—:**

**_Casi es la hora_****. —Antes de dejarla sola para que se despertara.**

**—****Muchacha no escoger tu sobre Dankmar. Solo tomar ella —Padre**

**estaba de pie en el patio trasero de la casa de Candy.**

**—****Ella está recordando, Padre. Necesito tiempo —Miré de vuelta**

**hacia su ventana y vi como se puso de pie mirando al árbol. Los recuerdos**

**cambiarían las cosas. Tenían que hacerlo.**

**—****Recuerdos, ellos no ser suficiente. —Arrastró las palabras sobre**

**los cigarrillos que colgaban en su boca.**

**—****Lo serán —gruñí en frustración.**

**—****Muerte cerca. Dejar a mí. Yo hablar con él —Demandó Padre. Los**

**oscuros ojos negro carbón se encontraron con los míos y supe que no valía**

**la pena discutir con él. Iba a hablar con Dankmar. No había manera en que pudiera detenerlo. Pero no iba a ir muy lejos. Quería escuchar qué **

**decía a Dankmar. ¿Padre le diría que el alma de Candy era mía? Si era así,tenía que estar aquí.**

**Retrocediendo dentro del bosque, esperé. Supe el momento en que**

**Dankmar sintió la presencia de mi padre. La amenaza rodando fuera de su**

**figura era imposible de ignorar. Candy lo besó y cerré los ojos incapaz de**

**ver.**

**Luego, ella regresó dentro de la casa y Dankmar se volteó para**

**enfrentar a mi padre.**

**—****¿Qué quieres con Candy? —preguntó suavemente, pero el fuerte**

**filo en su voz era aterrador.**

**—****Ella pertenecer a mí —replicó Padre sin retroceder. El Terrence Granchester que había caminado por los pasillos de la secundaria había sido tan poco amenazante que a veces olvidaba el verdadero poder del Señor de la Muerte. **

**Ahora, viéndolo así, me encogí retrocediendo contra el árbol detrás**

**de mí.**

**—****No. No lo es —replicó Dankmar dando un paso hacia Padre. No me**

**sorprendió cuando mi padre dio un paso atrás. Los vientos se habían**

**aquietado por la presencia de la Muerte y todos los seres vivientes habían**

**huido de su presencia. Un oscuro gruñido revistió el silencio.**

**—****Muchacha estar marcada como una restitución. Su mamá hacer**

**trato. Ella saber costo.**

**—****Candy Andry es mía. Déjala. Nunca te has cruzado conmigo antes,**

**pero puedo asegurarte que un espíritu señor del vudú no es rival para mí.**

**Sabes eso.**

**Por primera vez en mi existencia, vi como el cuerpo de mi Padre se**

**tensaba por el miedo. Había presionado muy lejos a la Muerte.**

**—****Pero restitución deber ser hecha.**

**—****NO, no con Candy. Cualquier trato que tengas con su madre es**

**con su madre. Candy no tiene nada que ver con eso.**

**—****Nunca conocer ella si yo no haber salvado. Tú haber tomado alma**

**mientras ella estar tirada en suelo, muriendo cuando pequeña. Yo quien**

**no gustar ver niños morir. Tú no importar quien tomar. Ella estar viva por**

**mí. Ella significar propósito para mí. Salvar para hijo mío. Él vigilar todos**

**estos años. —Me quedé congelado mientras Padre explicaba a Dankmar lo**

**que habíamos hecho exactamente todos esos años atrás. La expresión**

**violenta en su rostro me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. Él no iba a**

**dejarla ir. Quizá nos extinguiría a mi Padre y a mí, pero no dejaría ir a**

**Candy.**

**—****Déjala o trata conmigo.**

**—****Muchacha tener que elegir o tomar mi pago de todos modos. Yo**

**tener derecho —el temblor en la voz de Padre era inconfundible.**

**—****¡Está bien! Déjala elegir —rugió Dankmar.**

**Sin esperar a ver qué pasaba, hui.**

**seguía siendo el mismo chico por el que una vez había sentido algo. No el**

**príncipe maligno del vudú que se le dijo que debía temer. Una vez que se**

**halló a salvo adentro, cerré la puerta y eche un último vistazo a la puerta.**

**Dankmar se acercaba. No tenía mucho tiempo para llevarla a un lugar**

**seguro. Él la encontraría. Tendría que llevarla a mi casa mucho antes de lo**

**esperado.**


	5. Chapter 5

**D****ankmar o la transportista, siempre se mantenían cerca de**

**Candy. Gracias a ellos, ella se aterraba de mí. Las llamas de**

**color naranja en sus ojos se debían por mi cercanía, eran el**

**único consuelo que he recibido de estar en su presencia.**

**Odiaba saber que tenía miedo de mí. ¡YO! La razón por la que se**

**encontraba viva. Su fuente de consuelo.**

**Arreglaría eso. Si todo salía según lo planeado, estaría corriendo por**

**esa puerta en cualquier momento. Con suerte, con el corazón roto y**

**dispuesta a escucharme.**

**Como si fuera una señal, la puerta trasera se abrió y la cara llorosa**

**de Candy de inmediato me hizo cuestionar mis acciones. No me gustaba**

**verla llorar. Le había puesto a Dankmar una trampa. Un espíritu vudú en**

**forma de una mujer muy atractiva, había hecho que Candy pensará que**

**veía algo que realmente no sucedía.**

**—****Te llevaré a casa —Le dije, manteniendo una distancia. Necesitaba**

**que viniera hacia mí.**

**Dio la vuelta y se puso rígida de inmediato, mientras sus ojos me**

**encontraron en la oscuridad. Sus manos se levantaron para limpiar las**

**lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro. Me moría por ir a secarle las lágrimas.**

**Antes de que me moviera y arruinará mi estrategia perfectamente**

**desarrollada para estar a solas con ella, ella dio un paso hacia mí.**

**—****Claro, gracias a Leif. Me vendría bien un paseo.**

**Eso no era lo que había estado esperando. Fue demasiado fácil. **

**Abríla puerta del lado del pasajero, di un paso hacia atrás y la dejé ingresar al interior. Tocarla, era demasiado pronto. En primer lugar, tenía que ver que seguía siendo el mismo chico por el que una vez había sentido algo.**

**No el príncipe maligno del vudú que se le dijo que debía temer. Una vez que se halló a salvo adentro, cerré la puerta y eche un último vistazo a la puerta.**

**Dankmar se acercaba. No tenía mucho tiempo para llevarla a un lugar**

**seguro. Él la encontraría. Tendría que llevarla a mi casa mucho antes de lo**

**esperado.**

**Sabía que era peligroso transportar a candy. Pero recordé que la**

**muerte protegía su cuerpo y yo poseía su alma. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?**

**Había estado durmiendo desde que llegamos. Su cuerpo no había sido**

**capaz de manejarlo tan bien como lo esperaba. Se removió en su sueño y**

**murmuró—: Terry —Entonces gimió. Lo odiaba.**

**—****Shhhh, está bien, Candy. No te preocupes. Te tengo. —Le aseguré**

**apartándole el pelo de la cara.**

**—****¿Leif? —susurró.**

**—****Sí, estoy aquí —contesté, amando el escalofrío que recorrió su**

**cuerpo.**

**—****¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué no puedo abrir mis ojos? —Podía oír su**

**incertidumbre.**

**—****Estás conmigo ahora. Donde perteneces. Donde siempre has**

**pertenecido. Has sido mía desde el momento en que te elegí, cuando**

**éramos solo niños. Y en cuanto a tus ojos, podrás abrirlos pronto. Tu**

**cuerpo humano tiene dificultades para tratar con el viaje; lamento eso.**

**—****No entiendo —respondió. No, no lo entendería. No ahora. Había**

**tantas cosas que tenía que decirle. Pero no mientras estuviera así.**

**—****Sólo descansa. Te sentirás mejor pronto.**

**Poco a poco, se durmió otra vez. La llevé a mi cama, tumbándola allí.**

**La dejaría dormir un poco más de tiempo. Padre tenía que saber que la**

**había traído hasta aquí. Era mejor que le explicara las cosas a él primero.**

**Sólo en caso de que la Muerte descendiera sobre nosotros más tarde que**

**temprano.**

**Después de hablar con Padre me apresuré a regresar para**

**comprobar a Pagan nuevamente. Tenerla aquí, en Vilokan, en mi cama, me**

**hacia sentir completo. Finalmente. A pesar de que no pudiera conservarla.**

**Todavía no. Sólo necesitaba hablarle. Hacerle entender. Había sido**

**imposible hablar de otra manera. Dankmar permanecía siempre a su lado**

**o esa... esa... molesta transportadora del infierno con la cual no quería**

**cruzarme. El transportador era una mujer rubia de miedo.**

**—****Despertaste —dije sonriendo, cuando entré en la habitación y me**

**encontré de pie a Candy, despierta en el centro de la habitación.**

**—****¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con voz temblorosa.**

**—****Mi lugar. ¿Te gusta? —Bromeé con la esperanza de aliviar su**

**ansiedad.**

**—****¿Por qué estoy aquí Leif?**

**—****Porque me perteneces. —No debería haber soltado algo por el**

**estilo. Mal momento.**

**Dio un paso hacia mí y una expresión feroz se apoderó de su ceño**

**fruncido con preocupación. —No te pertenezco, Leif. No soy una posesión.**

**Soy una persona. Por favor, regrésame a casa.**

**Oh, claro que no. La furia ante la idea de que ella estuviera pronto**

**junto a Dankmar comenzó a aumentar dentro de mí. —Así que, ¿****_Dankmar_**

**se quedará con lo que yo cree? No lo creo, Candy —Tuve que calmarme. La**

**asustaría, podría perderla. Tuve que contenerme a mí mismo.**

**—****Lo puedes ver, él estaba obligado a amarte. Eres diferente. Él vio**

**eso. Pero lo que no te explicó fue que eras diferente porque yo te hice**

**diferente. No él. No el destino. Eres mía. Has sido moldeada a mi creación.**

**Debes elegirme —Extendiendo mi mano di un paso hacia ella—, Esta bien,**

**confía en mí. Mi tacto nunca te lastimará.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente y empezó a retroceder lejos**

**de mí. ¿Por qué? Todo lo que había hecho fue para protegerla. ¿Por qué**

**tenía que verme como algo oscuro, algo malo? Yo la amaba. —¿Alguna vez**

**te he lastimado, Candy? Escucha tu alma. Sabe a dónde pertenece. El**

**fuego relampaguea en tus ojos justo ahora, es tu alma buscándome —**

**cerré la distancia entre nosotros—, dame tu mano.**

**—****Por favor, Leif, llévame a casa. Sólo quiero ir a casa —suplicó.**

**Dejé caer mi mano de nuevo a mi lado, me di por vencido en tratar**

**de conseguir que me tocara. Íbamos a tener que trabajar en la cuestión de**

**la confianza.**

**—****¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mi? Confías en la Muerte, sin**

**lugar a dudas. La Muerte, Candy. Él es la Muerte. ¿Cómo puedes confiar**

**en una creación que toma las almas de la tierra y no confías en mí? Nunca**

**permitiría que salieras herida. Nunca permitiría que estuvieras sola. Pero**

**él aparece y caes sin sentido bajo su hechizo. ¿Qué hizo para merecerte?**

**No salvo tu vida. Vino a tomar tu alma cuando eras una niña. Dejo a tu**

**madre llorando la perdida de su niña y no tuvo remordimiento. Eso es lo**

**que él hace. —Me encontraba desesperado por hacerla entender.**

**—****¿Por qué me salvaste? —Su pregunta no me sorprendió. Ella**

**nunca pudo entender lo increíblemente especial que era.**

**asustarte. Nunca temas de mí —**

**—****No soy tu más oscuro sueño, Candy. Puedo caminar en la**

**oscuridad, pero vi una vida digna y la elegí. Mi padre la eligió. Estuvo de**

**acuerdo en lo que tu significas para mi. Ahora tienes que aceptar que la**

**vida que siempre tuviste está llegando a su fin. Ya es hora. Se suponía que**

**morirías ese día en la carretera y cuando la Muerte viniera, yo tomaría tu**

**alma en su lugar. Debiste confiar en mí. Tu alma y mi espíritu son uno**

**mismo. Pero la Muerte rompió las reglas. —La frustración en mi pecho se**

**convirtió en un gruñido y me alejé. Gruñir no era exactamente algo que**

**calmaría su miedo de mí. Me detuve frente a una de las muchas velas que**

**había utilizado para iluminar la habitación—. Tuve que volverme un poco**

**más duro. Sabía que la Muerte estaba contigo, pero creí que lo que hacía,**

**era el mismo interés que mostraba en cualquier otra alma, preparándote.**

**En cambio, el tonto se enamoro de ti.**

**Sosteniendo mi mano sobre la llama, agarré el calor y la energía**

**parpadeando contra la palma de mi mano y la apreté con fuerza antes de**

**volver a mirarla. —No puede controlar a La Muerte, pero sí controlar a los**

**muertos, los que tomaron opciones menos inteligentes en la tierra,**

**caminan entre la oscuridad bajo el mando de mi padre. Bajo mi mando.**

**Necesito a alguien para llenar la soledad. Tú has sido mi compañera**

**durante más de quince años, incluso si no te das cuenta ahora. Pero tus**

**recuerdos poco a poco volverán. Verás que, de hecho, me perteneces.**

**Candy sacudió la cabeza mientras sus ojos se centraron en la bola de**

**fuego en la palma de mi mano. —¿Sólo me raptaste de la tierra? ¿Qué hay**

**con mi madre? No puedo dejarla.**

**No. Eso no era lo que pensaba hacer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, apagué**

**la llama en la palma de mi mano y volví a situarme en frente de Candy. —**

**—****Te regresaré pronto. Ni siquiera notará que te fuiste. Sólo necesito un**

**lugar donde hablar contigo. Para explicártelo sin… —No pude controlar el**

**desagrado por sus afectos hacia Dankmar, le espeté—, esa estúpida**

**transportadora o Dankmar continuamente estropeando mis intentos.**

**El suspiro de alivio en su voz me dijo que había pensado una vez**

**más lo peor de mí. —¿Te preocupaba que te mantuviera prisionera?**

**Vamos, Candy, me conoces mejor que eso. ¿Cuándo no me he asegurado**

**de hacerte feliz? ¿Cuándo he intentado lastimarte? Nunca. —Extendí mi**

**brazo y tomé su mano en la mía. Cuando no la apartó de golpe, la jalé**

**hacia mí.**

**—****¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó,**

**estudiándome. Más tranquila ahora. El rápido sonido del latido de su**

**corazón se había calmado.**

**—****Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué**

**—****¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Leif? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**—****Eso está mejor. Tu corazón dejo de acelerarse. No tienes por qué asustarte. Nunca temas de mí —Apretó mi mano por la tranquilidad de mi sinceridad—. Ven a caminar conmigo, por favor. Podemos caminar un rato**

**mientras te muestro alrededor —Llegué a la pared de piedra que sabía que**

**se abriría a la calle Bourbon.**

**Candy salió a la cálida noche de Nueva Orleans. Sus ojos se abrieron**

**en estado de shock mientras examinaba nuestro entorno. Los bares,**

**discotecas y tiendas de vudú, todos iluminados en la oscuridad de la**

**noche. Niños danzando Tap, hombres borrachos y mujeres en topless,**

**reclamando todos su atención, como si se tratará de una obra de teatro**

**que se realiza sólo para ella. La familiaridad de la escena frente a nosotros**

**de repente parecía vulgar cuando vi a Candy observar el comportamiento**

**lascivo con el que había crecido. No quería que observara más. Todo iba**

**mal. No pertenecía aquí. Era demasiado buena, demasiado pura.**

**—****Vamos, Candy, debemos hablar. Vayamos a dar un paseo —**

**Contesté, mientras la conducía hacia el carruaje que había convocado.**

**—****¿Iremos en esto? —preguntó mientras la levantaba y la ponía a**

**salvo dentro. De repente quería llevarla a un sitio que fuera lo**

**suficientemente bueno. Esto era demasiado sucio. No serviría de nada.**

**—****Síp —Respondí tomando el asiento frente a ella—. Entonces, ¿Qué**

**piensas de la calle ****_Bourbon_****_2_****? ¿Es todo lo que siempre habías imaginado?—**

**Quería suavizar la conducta inapropiada que acababa de obligarla a**

**presenciar.**

**—****Esas tiendas, las que son de Vudú... —preguntó dejándolo**

**inconcluso.**

**Riendo, eche un vistazo a una de las tiendas ridículas creadas para**

**aprovecharse de los turistas, con la esperanza de encontrar un hechizo**

**para el amor verdadero o venganza sobre sus enemigos. Si ellos supieran.**

**—****Son propiedad de gente que normalmente estafa a los turistas. Ni uno**

**sólo de ellos tiene algún poder. Me imagino que si un espíritu vudú real**

**tuviera la gracia de tocar sus puertas, le cerrarían la puerta y huirían de la**

**ciudad. El vudú no es real en estas calles. Sólo se puede encontrar muy**

**profundamente por esos elegidos que los espíritus quieren que los**

**encuentren. Este es el ****_Distrito Jardín_****. Es una zona agradable. La mayoría**

**de las mansiones bien conservadas puedes encontrarlas aquí mismo —Le**

**expliqué, aliviado por dejar la suciedad de mi mundo detrás de nosotros.**

**—****¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Leif? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**Se veía dispuesta a hablar ahora. Muy bien. Podríamos hablar. Me**

**incliné hacia delante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y le sostuve la**

**mirada. —Sé que no entiendes ahora lo que tu madre hizo. Recordarás**

**todas las veces que he estado entrando a tu vida. Sabrás que estuve ese**

**día que la vieja reina Vudú removió la enfermedad de tu cuerpo. Sí, lo hice**

**y también la petición, mi padre lo requirió, pidió una restitución por ello.**

**Toda acción viene con un pago. No del tipo monetario como en las tiendas**

**de vudú de aquí quieren. El Vudú real pide algo más. El pago más caro**

**que puede ser. Yo quería que vivieras, Cany. Te observé desde el momento**

**en que llegaste a ****_Nueva Orleans_****. La enfermera te observaba porque era la**

**nieta de la reina vudú. Te trajo a mí para verte desde el primer día que**

**llegaste. Quede fascinado por ti. Mi padre buscaba a mi compañera y yo le**

**pedí que la petición fueras tú. Dijo que teníamos que esperar. Eso**

**significaba que ocurriría cuando el destino lo decidiera. Cuando los**

**doctores dijeron que no verías otro día, tu madre fue con la enfermera y te**

**trajo a la vieja reina vudú, quien me llamó. —Me obligué a detenerme.**

**Necesitaba tiempo para que procesara todo esto. Había estado esperando**

**tanto tiempo para decirle todas estas cosas. El tiempo era corto. Dankmar**

**la encontraría pronto. Nuestro tiempo era limitado y me moría de ganas de**

**hacerle comprender—. Una vida no puede darse gratis. El costo es una**

**vida por otra vida. Salvé tu vida y al hacerlo, compré tu alma. Ha sido mía**

**desde el día que estuviste saludable. He estado cerca de ti desde entonces.**

**El ceño fruncido en el rostro de Candy hizo fruncir su frente. —Nada**

**de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué te volviste humano? ¿Por qué me ignoraste**

**por años? ¿Por qué fingiste? ¿Por qué me quieres? ¿Por qué sólo no me**

**dejas irme?**

**Estaba lista para escuchar.**

**S****i alma que gané no viene, tomar otra —Me informó mi Padre,**

**anunciando su aparición. De pie afuera de la escuela donde**

**yo he estado siguiendo a Candy los pasados tres años, la**

**observe y esperé, pensé que separarla de su alma gemela**

**sería un gran reto, pero su alma gemela me dejo el camino libre.**

**—****Padre —contesté a modo de saludo—. Yo no quiero otra. Ya lo**

**sabes. Quiero a Candy.**

**—****Su alma necesita empujón en dirección correcta, eh.**

**—****Que tomes otra alma no le afectará a ella. No sabrá que tú tomaste**

**otra alma en su lugar. Y yo no voy a decirle eso. Me haría parecer como un**

**monstruo aún más grande ante sus ojos de lo que ya lo soy.**

**Padre dejó escapar una risa espeluznante. —Yo saber que alma**

**tomar en su lugar, mmm.**

**—****¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —pregunté consternado por su**

**humor, sacándome de mis pensamientos de Candy y mi reingreso a su**

**mundo humano.**

**—****Daré a alma oportunidad de hacer elección correcta. Sólo eso.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él**

**se había ido. Con un suspiro de frustración, tiré de mi mochila en mi**

**hombro y me dirigí hacia las puertas principales del instituto. Pagan no se**

**asustaba del chico que ella siempre conoció como su compañero de clases.**

**Necesito recordarle que aún sigo siendo ese chico. Que nada ha cambiado.**

**Entonces sentí su poder. La vida que nos rodeaba se calmó. Ni**

**siquiera los pájaros permanecerían en la presencia de la Muerte. Había**

**estado tan cerca de hacerla entender. Malditamente, tan cerca.**

**—****Está aquí. ¿Cómo diablos llego aquí tan rápido? —Sin mirar atrás,**

**la dejé allí. No me encontraba preparado para hacer frente a Dankmar.**

**Todavía tenía todas las cartas, su amor y su autoridad sobre la vida.**

**—****Hablando de picante, aquí viene tu último novio digno de baba —**

**Susurró la mejor amiga desde la infancia de Candy, mientras yo hacía mi**

**camino hacia ellas.**

**Justo cuando llegué a su casillero, ella cerró la puerta demasiado**

**fuerte antes de girarse para encararme. Quería reírme de su mirada**

**enojada, pero pensé que eso no me haría ganar ningún punto. Verla lo**

**suficientemente valiente como para enojarse conmigo, fue un cambio**

**agradable. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sentirse aterrorizada de mí.**

**—****Leif —murmuró. Sus ojos se movían por todas partes, pero**

**siempre regresaban a mí. Era tan jodidamente linda.**

**—****Candy, es bueno verte a ti también.**

**—****¿Qué necesitas? —Espetó, y Ann le dio un codazo un poco**

**fuerte. Mis manos se hicieron puños para no tomar el brazo de su amiga y**

**apartarla de Candy.**

**—****Bueno, me preguntaba sobre la tutoría. Quiero decir, ahora que**

**estoy de vuelta tengo que mantener mi calificación, y sabes que no puedo**

**hacerlo sin tu ayuda.**

**Los ojos de Candy finalmente se centraron en mí y se ampliaron. Eso**

**no era lo que ella esperaba que dijera. Bien—. Ah, bueno, cuando te fuiste**

**llené tu lugar. Pero estoy segura de que hay otros tutores disponibles si**

**sientes que realmente lo necesitas.**

**—****Pero tú fuiste muy servicial. Dudo que nadie sea capaz de**

**ayudarme de la forma que tú lo hiciste —La ira brilló en sus bonitos ojos verdes mientras se ponía la mochila por su brazo y daba un paso alrededor de mí.**

**—****Lo siento mucho, Leif. No sé qué mosca le ha picado hoy —**

**Comenzó a balbucear Ann. Yo le afectaba. La emoción era una cosa**

**buena.**

**—****Está bien. Me marché sin decir ninguna palabra. Estoy seguro que**

**tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.**

**—****Bueno, ella ha continuado con su vida, ¿Lo sabes? —No quería**

**escuchar a Ann decirme sobre Terrence Granchester y sus pretensiones en lo que es mío.**

**Alejándome de ella con un asentimiento de cabeza, me marché sin**

**responderle.**

**Las sirenas llamaron mi atención cuando me dirigía al salón de clases que compartía con Candy. En su lugar, fui a la puerta trasera y**

**seguí a Candy y Ann, quienes corrían hacia el campo de futbol.**

**Al acercarme, vi el campo lleno de socorristas, estudiantes, y los**

**gritos de pánico llenaron el aire mientras Ann cubría el cuerpo sin**

**vida de Wyatt. Levantando mi mirada, encontré a Dankmar de pie allí, sin**

**ser notado por la multitud. El dolor y confusión en su rostro me dijo todo**

**lo que necesitaba saber.**

**Wyatt fue el enigma al cual mi padre se refería hace rato. **

**Él tomó a Wyatt en lugar de Candy. **

**Él no tomó cualquier alma, sino un alma que la**

**haría llorar y conseguiría llamar su atención.**

**Candy levantó sus ojos y la observe mientras fulmino con la mirada**

**a La Muerte. Finalmente lo comprendía. Ella no entendía que esta muerte**

**no fue tomada por Dankmar, pero sí podía hacerse una idea de en qué**

**consistía su propósito en esta vida. Él no era esa estrella de rock por la**

**cual las chicas gritaban. —"Él es la Muerte", ve quien realmente es —**

**susurré antes de darme la vuelta y marcharme de la tragedia detrás de mí.**

**.**

**W****hoa, no son a quienes esperaba ver aquí —dije en voz alta**

**para anunciar mi presencia. Candy y Ann no notaron**

**que no estaban solas en el cementerio. Pero después,**

**Candy parecía tener las manos ocupadas con una Ann**

**muy borracha—. ¿Y bebiendo? —Deslicé mi mirada de la botella de vino a**

**Candy.**

**—****Ella quería venir aquí. Me imaginé que necesitaba un poco de valor**

**para afrontarlo. —El borde irritado en su voz, del cual me había**

**acostumbrado recientemente, no estaba. Ella sonaba… cansada.**

**Sé la causa de todo el dolor, había observado sus días desde la**

**muerte de Wyatt sintiendo un gran peso en mi pecho. Ahora, ella parecía**

**estar en su punto límite. —Puedo entenderlo —contesté.**

**Ann se acomodó y dio unas palmaditas en el sitio a su lado en el**

**banco frente a la tumba de Wyatt. —Ven y siéntate —Me ordenó con un**

**insulto.**

**Tomé el asiento ofrecido. —Toma, está bueno —Ann empujó la**

**botella a mi pecho. Sí, ya bebió demasiado.**

**—****Claro —Si bebía un poco tal vez me ayudaría a hacerle frente a lo**

**que iba a hacer. El tiempo se agotaba. Si no conseguía la atención de**

**Candy esta noche, era muy posible que mi padre tomara otra alma…**

**alguien cercano a ella. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera.**

**—****Perdón por haber huido hoy y… po habete deado allí —Ann se**

**disculpó por el episodio que había presenciado más temprano. Candy no**

**respondió. En cambio, apartó sus manos de Ann y tomó la botella de**

**vino de mi mano. —Has alcanzado tu límite, Ann. Un poco más y mañana me**

**odiarás —dijo Candy cuando empujó el corcho en la botella y la dejó en el**

**suelo junto a sus pies.**

**—****Me preocupe por ti, pero vi a Ann contigo —Le respondí a**

**Miranda**

**—****Sssssí. Do zabría ge hacer zin ella —balbuceó Ann.**

**—****Ella es muy especial —Estuve de acuerdo y me incliné hacia**

**adelante para encontrarme con la mirada de Candy.**

**Ann asintió con la cabeza y empezó a apoyar su cabeza en el**

**hombro de Pagan, pero falló y se cayó. Me agaché y tiré de ella hacia arriba**

**y Candy hizo lo mismo. Nuestras manos rozaron y sentí una caliente**

**sacudida del breve contacto.**

**—****Vale, creo que es hora de que volvamos a casa —Anunció Candy**

**poniéndose de pie—. Vamos. Vamos a la cama.**

**—****Te ayudaré a llevarla al coche —Me ofrecí.**

**Ann cayó sobre sus rodillas y se rió a carcajadas.**

**—****Sí, gracias —murmuró Candy.**

**Estaba más que positivo por la repentina disposición de Candy a**

**aceptar mi ayuda y tenía que ver con el hecho de que Ann estuviera**

**más que un poco fuera-de-control. Me agaché y la tomé por debajo de los**

**brazos. Una vez que la tenía de pie, envolví mi brazo alrededor de su**

**cintura mientras ella comenzó a balancearse y reír. —Tranquila, chica —**

**Traté de sonar alentador. Era culpa de mi padre que estuviera así después**

**de todo.**

**—****Dranquila chica —Imitó riendo Ann—. Adiós, Wyatt, de guiero**

**musho —dijo en voz alta mientras la llevaba de vuelta por el camino hacia**

**el estacionamiento. Las almas que vagaban en el cementerio me podían**

**sentir. Ellos sabían que los veía tal como sabían que Candy también.**

**Esquivé a los que se interponían en nuestro camino.**

**—****De guiero musho —Ann comenzó a cantar. Tan pronto como**

**llegué al coche de Candy, abrí la puerta del lado del pasajero y dejé a**

**Ann en el asiento. Luego, sin preguntar, abrí la puerta trasera y me**

**subí adentro. No quería darle la oportunidad a Candy de bajarme. Esta**

**noche teníamos que hablar. Ella necesitaba saber. Si no le explicaba las**

**cosas otra alma que ella amaba se perdería para siempre. No podía dejar**

**que eso pasara.**

**Candy abrió la puerta trasera contraria y metió la cabeza mirándome**

**como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —**

**susurró.**

**—****Me estoy asegurando de que lleguen a casa a salvo. —Le contesté**

**con una sonrisa que esperaba fuera tranquilizadora.**

**—****Oh, no, no lo vas a hacer. ¡Sal fuera! —Casi gritó.**

**—****No seas tan mala, Candy —Intervino Ann desde el frente.**

**Pude ver la incertidumbre en el ceño fruncido de Candy. Finalmente,**

**ella rodó los ojos y dio un portazo. Luego abrió la puerta del lado del**

**conductor y se subió. La escuché murmurar—: Lo que sea —Antes de que**

**cerrara la puerta. Supongo que era una buena medida. En caso de que**

**extrañara el hecho de que ella había cerrado la puerta primero.**

**—****Quédate despierta. No seré capaz de llevarte dentro si estás**

**desmayada. No queremos que tu padre salga y te encuentre de esta**

**manera. —dijo Candy a Ann en una suave reprimenda.**

**Ann logró despertar algo de la chica de ojos caídos que había**

**estado quedándose dormida.**

**—****Así esta mejor, mantén esos ojos abiertos —Le alentó Candy**

**bajando la ventana—. El aire frío te ayudará y si empiezas a marearte, por**

**favor, asómate por la ventana y vomita.**

**—****¿De quién fue la idea de emborracharla? —pregunté ya sabiendo la**

**respuesta.**

**—****Deeee Caaaaannndddyyy, eees tan listaaa. —Respondió Ann con una**

**risita cuando era obvio que Pagan me ignoraba.**

**—****¿Podemos hacerlo ooootra vez ma…mañana? —preguntó Ann.**

**—****No. Créeme, el dolor de cabeza que vas a tener mañana me dará la**

**razón. Esto ha sido cosa de una sola vez. —respondió Candy.**

**Cuando Candy sacó a Ann del coche, rápidamente abrí mi**

**puerta y comencé a recibir a Ann fuera del coche. Ella no iba a poder**

**hacer ese camino y las escaleras sin mi ayuda.**

**Una vez que llegamos a la puerta, la madre de Ann abrió la**

**puerta y Candy dio un paso hacia delante y le entregó la botella de vino**

**casi vacía.**

**—****Ella quería ir a ver la tumba de Wyatt esta noche. Cogí esto porque**

**pensé que lo iba a necesitar. Lo siento...**

**La madre de Ann levantó la mano para detener cualquier**

**explicación adicional. —No, está bien. Entiendo. Esto no es peor que las**

**pastillas que le he estado dando —Podía ver la preocupación y el miedo en**

**los ojos de su madre y me recordó una vez más cuán importante era que**

**Candy supiera. Todo. Esta noche.**

**—****Solo vete a casa, Candy. Tu madre ya me ha llamado buscándote.**

**Su avión llegó hace una hora. Cuidaré de Ann esta noche. —Le**

**informó la madre de Ann.**


	6. Chapter 6

**P****arecce que ahora solo estamos tu y yo- le dije a Candy-**

**Ho no , estoy sólo yo y me voy a casa —contestó Candy, corriendo**

**furiosamente y dirigiéndose hacia el coche. Yo, por supuesto**

**Observé como buscaba las llaves que había dejado en ignición,**

**frenéticamente. Abriendo la puerta del pasajero, me deslicé rápidamente.**

**Las llaves colgaron de mi dedo cuando le sonreí. Eso no me hizo ganar**

**ningún punto. Pero realmente tampoco lo esperaba. Ella me estaba**

**forzando a hacer esto.**

**Candy me arrebató las llaves y encendió el coche.**

**—****¿Qué planeas hacer, Leif? ¿Irás conmigo a visitar a mi madre?**

**Hmmm… Porque es más que probable que Gee esté allí poco después de**

**que yo llegue y está deseando darte una patada en el culo.**

**Desafortunadamente, ella no iba a volver a su casa. No esta noche.**

**Nunca.**

**—****No, Candy, sólo pienso que tu y yo necesitamos hablar.**

**—****¿Sobre qué? ¿Del hecho de que quieres quitarme mi alma para**

**algún rito vudú o del hecho de que me has acechado toda mi vida y luego**

**me quitaste mis recuerdos? ¡Ya lo se! Quieres hablar sobre cómo me**

**_mentiste _****sobre todo desde el principio y me hiciste pensar que eras un**

**buen tipo. Elige un tema porque voy a hablar de todos.**

**No lo entendía. Dankmar me había hecho sonar tan malvado. Ella le**

**había elegido como su luz. Suspirando, me froté las palmas de las manos**

**contra las rodillas.**

**—****Estás enfadada conmigo. Lo cojo. Incluso lo entiendo. Yo siempre**

**esperaba a que tú lo supieses…**

**—****¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste? —Me interrumpió.**

**—****Porque te elegí. Era tu propósito. Es tu propósito. ¿No lo**

**entiendes? Has muerto, Candy. Muerto. Desaparecido. Conseguido otra**

**como se suponía que debía. No había nada que nadie pudiese hacer para **

**detenerle, excepto tu madre. Ella pudo elegir entregarte a Ghede, y así lo**

**hizo. Puede que no se diese cuenta, pero cuando le suplicó a un doctor**

**vudú que salvase tu vida con magia vudú, ella te entregó a mi padre. Así**

**que viviste. No moriste. La Muerte no te tomó. Tú tenías que crecer con tu**

**madre y tener una amistad con Ann e incluso con Wyatt. Tú tenías**

**que VIVIR. Esos años no los habrías tenido si yo no te hubiese elegido.**

**Esta vida que tienes ahora debió terminar esa noche en el Hospital Infantil**

**de Nueva Orleans. —¡GHEDE! ¿Por qué no entiende eso? Cualquier**

**humano hubiera entendido, ella estaba ciega.**

**Candy empezó a girar el coche hacia su casa. Me estiré y tomé el**

**volante para detenerla. —No. No hemos terminado de hablar.**

**Intentó pelear conmigo y forzar el coche para girar pero no lo haría,**

**tenía el control total sobre la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos. No nos**

**íbamos a parar hasta que alcanzáramos el viejo puente East Gulf. Luego**

**no nos pararíamos exactamente allí, tampoco.**

**—****Vale, de acuerdo. Me has mantenido viva. Tenía que vivir esta vida.**

**Lo aprecio, pero ahora quiero mantenerla y a ti no te importa. Tú reclamas**

**que me quieres y me necesitas, pero no te podría importar menos lo que yo**

**quiero. Es muy egoísta de tu parte. Es todo sobre lo que Leif quiere. No**

**tomas en consideración lo que yo quiero. Actúas como si fuera tu posesión**

**y yo debo estar feliz sobre eso.**

**Ella era mía. Pero yo era más suyo de lo que ella entendía. Le**

**pertenecía, también. Me lo debía. Simplemente no me quería. Al darse**

**cuenta de que ya no tenía el control sobre el coche hizo que su corazón**

**corriera, como su respiración. La estaba asustando, otra vez. ¡Mierda!**

**Odiaba esto.**

**—****He intentado hacértelo fácil. He intentado hacer esta transición de**

**manera que lo pudieses aceptar. Te he protegido de la verdad. Quería que**

**hicieses esta decisión porque tú lo querías. No porque te estuviese**

**forzando, pero nos hemos quedado sin tiempo. Hay algo que debes saber.**

**—****Señalé hacia un lado de la carretera antes de que no dirigiéramos al**

**puente. Necesitaba decirle más primero—. Detente.**

**El coche inmediatamente aparcó a un lado de la carretera sin la**

**ayuda de candy. En realidad, nunca me había visto usar mis poderes.**

**Sabía que esto era más de lo que ella estaba preparada para ver, pero no**

**había más tiempo.**

**—****¿Qué es eso que necesito saber? —preguntó, golpeando su palma**

**contra el volante con frustración.**

**—****No te va a gustar esto. No quería que lo supieses. Pero cuando te**

**negaste a aceptar que tu alma era la restitución por la vida que mi padre**

**te concedió, mi padre decidió que el tomaría su restitución en otra parte.**

**—****Necesitaba su atención completa. Era el momento que se centrara en lo**

**que tenía que decirle—. Candy, mírame.**

**Giró su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas**

**mientras esperaba a que hablara.**

**—****La muerte de Wyatt fue solo el principio. Ghede tomará más. A**

**todos a tu alrededor. Él los tomará uno por uno hasta que cedas y aceptes**

**venir conmigo o hasta que no quede nadie más por tomar.**

**Sacudiendo su cabeza, gritó: —¡NO! TÚ estás mintiendo. Eres un**

**mentiroso. Yo vi a terry. Lo vi sacar el alma de Wyatt. Terry nunca habría**

**tomado un alma para tu padre. Él nunca habría…**

**—****Dankmar no lo sabía. ¿Te dijo sobre eso de antemano? ¿Te preparó**

**para la muerte de tu amigo? No. No lo hizo. Porque la muerte de Wyatt no**

**era el destino. Mi padre usó su poder sobre tu restitución sin pagar para**

**matar el cuerpo que habitaba el alma de Wyatt. Dankmar fue atraído a allí**

**para recuperar el alma del cuerpo porque ese es su trabajo. Él estaba tan**

**sorprendido como tú**

**Ella lo sabía ahora. ¿Me odiaría?**

**—****Pero… pero tu me dijiste que mi muerte y la de Wyatt iban a ser**

**las tragedias este año escolar. Eso significaría que la muerte de Wyatt era**

**el destino.**

**—****Te mentí. Quería que estuvieses enfadada con Dankmar. Podía sentir**

**tu dolor y sabía que te mantenías lejos de él.**

**Observé como una serie de emociones le cruzaban el rostro. Esto era**

**mucho más de lo que cualquier humano podía comprender. Pero ella no**

**era normal. Había estado viendo almas la mayor parte de su vida. Estaba**

**enamorada de la Muerte. Nada en Candy era normal. Sería lo suficiente**

**fuerte para lidiar con esto. Si solamente fuera capaz de hacer que se**

**enamorara de mi primero. Nos había fallado a ambos.**

**—****Vale, iré contigo.**

**No iba a esperar a que pensara más en esto. Mientras fuera su**

**decisión, la tomaría. Así era. Encendí el motor con el chasquido de mi dedo**

**y aceleré.**

**—****Leif ¡Ayúdame! —gritaba Candy mientras el coche corría hacia la**

**mitad del puente. Con solo deslizar un dedo el volante se sacudió.**

**—****Te tengo, Candy. —Le aseguré cuando el coche rompió la**

**barandilla y fuimos a toda velocidad hacia las aguas del océano debajo de**

**nosotros. Vilokan, el más allá en la religión del vudú se encontraba debajo**

**del agua. No la ayudaría esta vez. Era demasiado duro para ella. Iríamos a**

**la manera antigua. Las aguas oscuras nos envolvieron y me concentré en**

**forzar al cuerpo de candy dentro de un sueño profundo antes de empujarla**

**hacia mí y hundirnos en las profundidades. Pronto, estaríamos en casa.**

**hubiera imaginado. —No tomé su alma, Candy, lo hizo mi padre. No tenía**

**ni idea que iba a hacerlo. Ghede no le da respuestas a nadie dentro de**

**nuestro reino. Él toma las decisiones que le agradan y se excede en cosas**

**placenteras y corrompe actividades agradables, haciendo las cosas que**

**deben ser satisfactorias y buenas como conductas depravadas. Nada de lo**

**que pueda decir lo detendrá. Era un niño cuando me pidió elegir un alma.**

**N****o pude conseguir que saliera de mi habitación. Se negó a**

**caminar por el pasillo o explorar Vilokan conmigo. En su**

**lugar, Candy se quedó acurrucada en mi habitación donde yo**

**ya no era bienvenido sin una invitación. A Padre no le causó**

**exactamente una buena impresión con sus aventuras sexuales durante la**

**cena a la que ella asistió. Aceptar que ella hable con Wyatt fue la única**

**cosa en la que pude pensar para hacerla feliz.**

**Al abrir la puerta, Wyatt pasó junto a mí sin un reconocimiento.**

**Él me odiaba. Odiaba quien era yo y lo que representaba. Una vez,**

**había sido mi amigo. A lo largo de mi vida lo había observado y deseado**

**tener una vida similar a la suya. Que hubiera sido amigo de Candy me**

**cautivaba más. Tenía la vida de un chico normal.**

**Le llevé a Candy comida que ella reconoció. Las comidas que le**

**gustaban a mi padre no eran algo que ella aceptaría fácilmente. Sus**

**apetitos eran muy raros en todas las cosas. Ajustando la bandeja en la**

**mesa junto a la cama, encontré la mirada de Candy.**

**—****No me quiere —dije mientras le entregué un plato.**

**—****No, no lo hace. Pero, ¿Quién puede culparlo? Le quitaste la**

**eternidad. Ahora está atrapado aquí para siempre.**

**El odio mezclado en sus palabras era más doloroso de lo que jamás**

**hacía. Padre dijo que eras mía y debía protegerte. Así que lo hice. Siento**

**No tenía idea de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Te elegí. Entonces, no**

**sabía lo que eso significaba. Puedes odiarme, pero trata de entender que**

**yo no soy mi padre.**

**Candy estuvo en silencio un momento y me empecé a fijar en un**

**plato de comida. —¿Quién es tu madre?**

**Mi madre no era alguien sobre quien realmente quería discutir.**

**Nunca. Pero con Candy iba a compartir todo. Incluso las cosas más**

**dolorosas. —Mi madre es Erzulie, es la razón de que mi piel sea pálida y**

**mi pelo rubio. Es la diosa vudú de muchas cosas. El amor es una... la**

**venganza es otra. Tiene muchos amigos y disfruta de las mismas cosas**

**que hace mi padre. La veo de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del**

**tiempo vivo con mi padre. Nunca ha tenido ningún deseo de tener hijos,**

**pero no soy el único. Tiene varios, muchos de los cuales andan por la**

**tierra. Está detrás de los hombres humanos, intentando que vayan a su**

**mmm... cama.**

**Candy tomó pequeños bocados de la carne de cerdo que le había**

**traído y suspiré de alivio. Ella necesitaba comer. No me gustaba la idea de**

**que pasara hambre. Padre la haría inmortal pronto. Pero por ahora,**

**necesitaba alimento.**

**—****No hablas como tu padre, tampoco. Él tiene un poco de acento**

**cajún.**

**Finalmente, sentía curiosidad por mí. —He pasado la mayor parte de**

**mi vida siguiéndote. Adopté tu acento, así estaría en línea con tu vida. No**

**quería parecerte extraño.**

**—****¿Así que todos esos sueños que he tenido son reales? Esas cosas**

**realmente pasaron. ¿Hay más recuerdos que he olvidado?**

**Esos eran sólo pequeños pellizcos de nuestra vida juntos. Había**

**muchas cosas que yo quería que recordara. —Tal vez unos pocos más. —**

**Contesté.**

**—****¿Unos pocos más? ¿Eso es todo?**

**No quería ocultar nada más de ella. Ya había escondido mucho. Dejé**

**mi plato y me levanté. Si iba a contarle esto, tenía que ser capaz de**

**caminar. Me ayudaba a pensar. Además, tenerla posada sobre mi cama me**

**hacía difícil concentrarme mucho en otra cosa. Mi mente seguía volviendo**

**a la época en su sofá, antes de que Dankmar hubiera consumido su**

**corazón. Yo nunca había estado así de cerca con nadie.**

**—****He estado contigo muchas veces en tu vida. Cuando estabas sola o**

**triste, yo estuve allí. Cuando corrías peligro, allí estaba yo. Era lo que**

**que no lo recuerdes. No fue algo que hice a propósito. Es sólo que yo no**

**tengo alma y tu alma no puede recordarme por mucho tiempo si no estoy**

**cerca de ti.**

**—****¿Por qué quieres que recuerde aquellos tiempos? ¿Los que me has**

**elegido para soñar? —Me detuve y me giré para mirarla a los ojos.**

**—****Porque esas fueron las veces que me enamoré un poco más de ti.**

**—****Tú no me amas, Leif. Si me amaras, nunca habrías sido capaz de**

**mantenerme en contra de mi voluntad.**

**—****Ya te he dicho que no puedo controlar a mi Padre. Él salvó tu vida.**

**Es tu dueño, Candy.**

**—****Nadie es mi dueño.**

**No lo entendía. Empecé a temer que nunca lo haría. —No quiero**

**discutir contigo. No esta noche. Vamos a comer, ¿De acuerdo?**

**Volví a mi plato y comimos en silencio. Cuando Candy puso su plato**

**en la mesa, yo hice lo mismo. —¿Estás llena? —pregunté poniéndome de**

**pie para limpiar nuestra comida.**

**—****Sí —murmuró.**

**No podía hacer que me perdonara. Esta noche, había tenido todo lo**

**podía manejar sobre esto. Girándome, me dirigí a la puerta para dejarla de**

**nuevo sola. Justo antes de llegar a la puerta me giré y lo intenté una vez**

**más.**

**—****¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que te amo? Cualquier cosa**

**menos que te permita irte, porque no puedo. Haré cualquier otra cosa que**

**me pidas. Quiero que aceptes esto. A nosotros. Sólo dime.**

**Ella me devolvió la misma mirada sin decir nada por unos**

**momentos. Entonces, finalmente, respondió: —Libera a Wyatt con un**

**transportador. No lo tengas aquí.**

**¿Podría así ganar su corazón? —¿Si puedo convencer a mi padre**

**para liberar a Wyatt a un transportador entonces vas a creer que te amo y**

**dejarás que esto funcione entre nosotros?**

**—****Sí, si llevas de la mano el alma de Wyatt a un transportista y me**

**demuestras que así fue. Una vez que sepa que ha sucedido y que su alma**

**está donde le corresponde, entonces me quedare contigo. Haré lo que**

**pueda para hacerte feliz. Para hacernos... a nosotros... felices.**

**Podemos ser felices. Haré que esto suceda. No importa lo que tenga**

**que hacer, haré que esto suceda. —Tienes un trato. Descansa un poco,**

**Candy. Mañana será un nuevo día y no puedo esperar para comenzar la**

**eternidad contigo.**

**N****o sería fácil convencer a Padre de liberar el alma de Wyatt y**

**dársela a Dankmar. Odiaba el poder que Dankmar ejercía**

**sobre él. En Vilokan, mi padre tenía el poder. Sin embargo,**

**Dankmar tenía el poder sobre las almas de la creación. Pero**

**yo necesitaba el perdón de Candy. En mi futuro había previsto salir con**

**ella desde el momento en que era una niña. No podía dejar eso atrás. No**

**quería que su odio por mi creciera cada día.**

**—****Disculpa, pero necesito encontrar a alguien y estoy completamente**

**perdida. ¿Conoces a Rosella, cabello rojo... y, con suerte, todavía con vida?**

**Pensé que tal vez podría estar por aquí, ya sabes.**

**Deteniéndome, me volví para encontrar una atractiva y menuda**

**chica de mi edad, viniendo de la entrada principal. Lo primero que noté**

**diferente, además de que tenía ojos marrones muy grandes y pestañas**

**increíblemente largas, fue el hecho de que vestía ropa. Ropa normal. Sus**

**pantalones vaqueros estaban gastados y descoloridos, pero abrazaban**

**muy bien sus delgadas caderas. La camiseta negra que ella vestía decía**

**"****No me hagas mandarte a Cajun de una patada en el culo" escrito en letras**

**mayúsculas blancas. Nada de esta chica parecía Cajun. Su piel pálida y el**

**cabello cobrizo gritaba irlandés.**

**—****Oye, ¿Estás como vivo, también? Porque pareces, pero aquí es difícil decirlo —preguntó ella. Quité mis ojos de su camisa y me encontré con**

**su mirada. El rosa en sus mejillas y el latido de su corazón me dijo que en**

**realidad era humana. ¿En qué pensaba mi padre? ¿Recolectaba una horda**

**entera de humanos? Entonces, la idea del por qué él podría estar**

**recolectando otros humanos se apoderó de mí. Oh, mierda no. ¡Ella tenía**

**mi edad!**

**—****¿Quién eres y cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunté, estudiándola para**

**detectar cualquier señal de mentira.**

**Su postura se enderezó y la expresión abierta y curiosa que había**

**destinado a mí, se oscureció. Genial, molesté a otra mujer. —Soy Sabine**

**Monroe. Estoy buscando a mi hermana. Rosella Monroe. Es mayor que yo.**

**Mismo cabello. —Hizo una pausa y presionó firmemente sus labios. Algo le**

**molestaba y era seguro a que no se trataba de mi comportamiento**

**grosero—. Con suerte, sigue viva.**

**—****Tú estás viva —Declaré.**

**Sabine asintió lentamente, como si tal vez necesitara encontrar a**

**alguien un poco más sensato.**

**—****¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Este es el ****_más allá _****del Vudú. No es**

**normal ver a un ser humano, que vive y respira, caminando por los**

**pasillos. Por lo general son las almas de aquellos que sirvieron a Ghede**

**quienes entran a Vilokan.**

**Sabine puso las manos en sus caderas y suspiró. Me di cuenta de**

**que sus uñas estaban pulcramente limadas y cada punta blanca tenía una**

**Flor de Lis****3 ****negra al final. —Soy consciente de dónde estoy. Obviamente,**

**los humanos pueden entrar en las paredes de Vilokan si saben lo que**

**están haciendo. Confía en mí, no quiero estar aquí. Sólo necesito a alguien**

**que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a mi hermana para poder llevarla a**

**casa. Volver a la superficie donde se puede seguir viviendo y respirando y**

**mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la basura de vudú de Mame.**

**—****De acuerdo, espera. Tu hermana está aquí y la estás buscando.**

**¿Ustedes dos están vivas? No eres una heredera de la reina Vudú o una**

**bruja, pero estás aquí. Donde sólo aquellos, a los que Ghede les permite**

**entrar, pueden caminar.**

**Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió y negó con la cabeza. —No, no soy**

**ninguna de esas cosas. Mame, sin embargo, necesita una buena lección**

**acerca de jugar con la basura vudú que compra de la tienda en Bourbon.**

**Le he dicho que ese lío no era algo con lo cual jugar. Pero nadie escucha a**

**la de dieciocho años. Por lo tanto, aquí estoy.**

**La mujer pelirroja que había visto con mi padre meses atrás.**

**Seguramente no era quién había sido después. Pero, ¿quién más? El pelo**

**rojo era familiar. Tal vez. No le había prestado suficiente atención a la**

**chica con mi padre. He estado preocupado por que Dankmar no se llevara**

**Candy lejos de mi. Esta chica no tenía necesidad de conocer a mi Padre.**

**Su gusto en mujeres podría ser perturbador. La idea de él usando a esta**

**chica me enfermó. Era demasiado joven, inocente, demasiado... hermosa.**

**Sin mencionar que necesitaba conseguir un acuerdo con Padre para dejar**

**que el alma de Wyatt volviera con Dankmar.**

**—****Escucha, tengo algunas cosas con las que tengo que lidiar esta**

**noche. Puedo encontrar a tu hermana. Pero estás en un lugar peligroso.**

**Ghede, es el...**

**—****El señor Vudú de los muertos. Sí, lo sé. Mame me explicó todo eso**

**antes de que me enviara con la vieja bruja vudú, que a cambio me envió**

**aquí.**

**—****Claro. De acuerdo, bueno, él no es exactamente un agradable**

**hombre comprensivo. Si pudieras darme un día para trabajar algunas**

**cosas y dejarme encontrar a tu hermana, te la traeré y así las sacaré a**

**ambas de aquí.**

**Sabine levantó una ceja. —Claro, ¿tú? ¿Cómo harás eso? Con tu**

**buena apariencia, porque Dios, sabe que no eres un espíritu vudú. Luces**

**como un humano, así como yo.**

**Tuve que morderme la risa, lo cual resulta sorprendente. No había**

**estado mucho de humor para reír antes. —Escucha, Sabine. Te aseguro**

**que tengo conexiones. Sólo, por favor, haz lo que digo y espera. Soy el**

**único que tiene la oportunidad de conseguir sacarnos de aquí... ****_con vida_****.**

**L****lamé una vez y luego abrí la puerta.**

**—****Es hora —Anuncié a medida que entraba en la habitación.**

**Candy tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Wyatt. Un**

**transportista fue alertado del retorno de Wyatt. Todo estaba en su lugar.**

**Pronto, tendría la eternidad que siempre me había imaginado con Pagan.**

**Vestía el corto vestido negro que Padre le había proporcionado para**

**que se lo pusiera. Era su manera de mostrarle a Dankmar a quién**

**pertenecía Candy ahora. Sé que ella odiaba la fragilidad del vestido, pero**

**me las había arreglado para llegar a un acuerdo con Padre para dejar de**

**discutir este asunto.**

**—****Vamos a hacer esto —respondió ella, haciendo su camino hacia la**

**puerta. Agradecido de que no fuera a dar batalla, le tendí mi antebrazo**

**para acompañarla, pero ella se apartó y negó con la cabeza—. No, esto no**

**ha terminado todavía. Dejas a Wyatt seguro en manos de un transportador**

**y fuera de este lugar, entonces cumpliré con mi parte del trato —Era terca,**

**pero no iba a discutir. En cambio, asentí con mi cabeza—. Tú marcas el**

**camino —dijo una vez que estábamos en el pasillo.**

**—****Sabes que Dankmar probablemente estará aquí, Candy.**

**—****Me imagino que estará.**

**—****Entiendes las consecuencias si te vas con él.**

**—****Sí, Leif, sé que vas a matar a todos los que amo y tomar sus almas**

**para que vivan aquí, en la fornicación, por toda la eternidad. Entendido.**

**La amo con tanta fiereza, pero podía hacerme enojar tanto. —Candy, esto no es sobre mí. Ya te he dicho esto, es mi padre. Es la**

**forma en que opera. No lo puedo controlar. No tienes ni idea de cuánto lo**

**tuve que engatusar para que devolviera el alma de Wyatt. Y para ser**

**honesto, la única razón por la que yo creo que accedió es porque cree que**

**así te negaras a irte con Dankmar y que él va a ser quien te controle.**

**Noté la puerta del otro lado del pasillo. Se abrió un poco y dos**

**grandes ojos marrones se asomaron. La expresión de ojos muy abiertos en**

**la cara de Sabine me dijo que había escuchado parte de la discusión que**

**Candy y yo estábamos teniendo. Tenía que concentrarme en mi problema**

**en cuestión. Tendría que lidiar con Sabine y su hermana más tarde.**

**—****Ahora, por favor, entiende, ningún dolor que hayas sufrido es**

**porque yo lo quisiera. Nunca quise hacerte daño. Yo siempre pensé que me**

**querías. Que tu alma me quería. Diablos, cuando llego a cualquier lugar**

**cerca de ti, tus ojos se ven como si hubieran sido atrapados en el fuego. Se**

**suponía que me quisieras. Pero no lo haces. En lugar de eso lo quieres a**

**él. Y no puedes tenerlo, Candy. Nunca estuvo destinado a suceder.**

**—****Está bien. —Fue su simple respuesta.**

**—****¿Está bien?**

**—****Ya me has oído, Leif. Ya dije que sí. Ahora vamos.**

**Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Con una última mirada**

**en dirección a la entrometida Sabine, me di vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta**

**de entrada.**

**—****Ya basta —gruñí a uno de los espíritus vudú cuando miraron**

**boquiabiertos hacia el cuerpo de Candy en el vestido que Padre le había**

**hecho vestir.**

**—****Entonces, esto es algo para ver, ¿no es así? —gritó Padre mientras**

**caminaba en el gran vestíbulo.**

**—****No la pongas incómoda, Padre —le supliqué.**

**—****¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó en un tono divertido. Lo vi cuando**

**levantó su mano y colocó dos cigarrillos en su boca y luego volvió su**

**atención a las actividades realizadas en el exterior.**

**Rebusqué en los espectadores por cualquier señal de la hermana de**

**Sabine. Si pudiera encontrarla ahora, entonces una vez que esto**

**terminara, podría ayudar a Sabine y a su hermana a escapar. Luego, sería**

**el momento de disfrutar de mi ****_vivieron felices para siempre _****con Candy. Es**

**decir, si todos sobrevivíamos a la furia de la Muerte.**

**—****Por favor, haz que se detengan—susurró Candy desesperadamente.**

**Confundido, baje la mirada hacia ella y luego seguí su mirada para ver a**

**dos del harén de Padre correr sus dedos sobre la entrepierna de Wyatt. La**

**mayoría de los chicos adolescentes disfrutarían de eso, pero noté que**

**Wyatt se sentía incómodo y Candy estaba muy molesta por ello. Sin**

**embargo, Wyatt se había dado cuenta de que quejarse sólo alentaría a Padre-**

**—****Si hago una escena, luego Padre hará que esto sea mucho peor. Si**

**no quieres ver a una de esas dos montarse a Wyatt aquí, no digas ni una**

**palabra. Wyatt lo sabe. Es por eso que esta tan tranquilo.**

**El silencio cayó sobre las calles salvajes y las personas comenzaron**

**a huir. Toda la risa y la bebida terminó cuando las almas sintieron la**

**presencia de la Muerte cernirse sobre ellos.**

**—****¡Ah, La Muerte se acerca! Los caídos han corrido a ocultarse —**

**dijo Padre arrastrando las palabras y sacando los dos cigarrillos de su**

**boca para exhalar pequeños anillos de humo antes de aspirarlos de vuelta.**

**—****¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Candy.**

**—****Dankmar está cerca. Las almas de las personas en las calles lo sienten**

**y salieron corriendo. A diferencia de ti, la mayoría de los seres humanos no**

**se aferran a la Muerte cuando está en su forma verdadera. Claro, les gusta**

**el cantante Terrence Granchester, pero cuando está realmente en la forma de la Muerte, ellos se ocultan.**

**Padre se dirigió a Wyatt y encorvó su dedo una vez. Las chicas**

**aferradas sobre él aflojaron su agarre, mientras que él daba un paso**

**adelante.**

**Jadeos llamaron mi atención a las calles en frente de mí. Dankmar**

**había llegado y no había venido solo.**

**Los ojos de la Muerte rebuscaron hasta que encontró a Candy, a**

**quien había acurrucado contra mi costado. Ella era mía.**

**—****Bien, bien, bien, Dankmar y sus amigos. ¿A qué le debemos este**

**honor? —preguntó Padre en su tono jovial de costumbre.**

**—****Sabes por qué estoy aquí, Ghede —respondió Dankmar sin apartar**

**los ojos de los de Candy. El brillo posesivo en sus ojos hizo que se me**

**pusiera la piel de gallina en miedo. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle frente? ¿Padre**

**esperaría que yo maneje a Dankmar por mi cuenta?**

**—****Tsk tsk tsk, no sé que quieres decir. Tú dijiste que la dejara elegir**

**—****Anunció Padre agitando la mano en nuestra dirección—. Ella lo hizo.**

**La transportadora rubia se dirigió hacia nosotros cuando Dankmar**

**la detuvo. ¿Acaso no planeaba tomarla? ¿Sería realmente así de fácil?**

**—****No. Tú la obligaste a elegir. Eso no era parte del acuerdo —Rugió**

**Dankmar. Candy se estremeció en mis brazos y dio un paso atrás de mí.**

**—****Aquí está el alma que viniste a buscar —Padre empujó a Wyatt**

**hacia la Muerte y al instante Wyatt estuvo en protección de unos**

**transportistas. Luego se había ido.**

**—****Confía en mí —Le respondió. Esperé a sabiendas de que esto era**

**todo. Si ella se acercaba a él, la dejaría ir. Me daría por vencido. Si Candy**

**lo elegía una vez más, entonces, la dejaría ir.**

**Como en cámara lenta, Candy se adelantó y puso su mano en la**

**suya. Dankmar la empujó contra su costado con fuerza. El alivio en su**

**rostro se reflejó en los ojos de ella mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.**

**Candy había conseguido su deseo, su única demanda. Se había**

**cumplido. Ahora, la Muerte tenía que irse.**

**—****Ahora, ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres o quieres escuchar a la chica**

**por ti mismo? —Padre se volvió hacia nosotros—. Ven aquí, Candy —La**

**persuadió.**

**Ella estaba aterrada de Padre. La apreté suavemente en el brazo**

**para tranquilizarla, luego le di un codazo hacia delante. Ella tenía que ir a**

**él. Si se negaba, todo podía ponerse muy feo.**

**—****Pregúntale, Dankmar. —Se rió Padre mientras agarraba a Candy y**

**la empujaba hacia la Muerte.**

**Di un paso hacia ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando Padre? Dankmar**

**podría extender la mano y tomarla.**

**—****Quiero que…**

**—****No te pregunté nada de eso todavía, Candy. Guarda ese**

**pensamiento un momento más —Indicó Dankmar levantando su mirada**

**desde Candy y centrándose en Padre—. Te has metido con la persona**

**equivocada esta vez, Ghede. A ti te gusta el entretenimiento, pero nunca sido él actor de nadie.**

**Los transportistas comenzaron a alejarse de Dankmar. ¿Se van a ir**

**todos? ¿Era este el fin? Luego, los guerreros comenzaron a descender.**

**Nunca había visto a uno de los guerreros del Creador antes. Había oído**

**hablar de ellos. Temido. Pero nunca los había visto.**

**Las espadas enormes que colgaban a su lado simplemente acabarían**

**con nuestro mundo con un solo golpe. El libre albedrío de un ser humano**

**era el único poder que sosteníamos. A los guerreros, sin embargo, les era**

**dado su poder del verdadero Creador. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad**

**contra ellos.**

**—****¿Trajiste a los guerreros por una chica? —preguntó Padre con**

**asombro.**

**—****Sí —respondió Dankmar y dio un paso hacia delante, sosteniendo**

**su mano en alto hacia Candy.**

**—****No puedo —sollozó ella.**

**Estaba donde quería estar. Ya no podía luchar más contra esto. Todo lo**

**que hacía era que ella me odiara más cada día que pasaba. Amaría a**

**Candy por la mayor parte de mi vida, pero no podía obligarla a que me**

**amara. Finalmente, entendí eso.**

**—****Mala elección, pequeña —susurró Padre. No esperaba que ella se**

**fuera. En el fondo, sabía que lo haría.**

**—****No, Ghede. Tú eres el único que hizo una mala elección. No tomas**

**lo que es mío. —Dankmar lo desafió. Luego hizo una pausa y se inclinó**

**para susurrarle al oído a Candy antes de entregársela a la transportista**

**rubia que había protegido a Candy tan ferozmente antes.**

**—****Tomaste un alma que era demasiado joven para defenderse. Un**

**alma que pertenecía al Creador. Has cambiado el destino y luego decidiste**

**jugar con un mundo que no es tuyo. Saliste de tu reino y te llevaste otra**

**alma que no estaba bajo tu gobierno. Ahora te doy una alternativa, Ghede.**

**Cerramos este portal, así como los que se encuentran en África y Haití,**

**donde los guerreros están de guardia y los sellamos por toda la eternidad.**

**El poder del vudú va a terminar aquí. Justo ahora. Te pasaste de la raya.**

**—****El guante había sido arrojado. Dankmar tenía el poder.**

**—****O dejas ir el alma de Candy. Libre de cualquier restitución. Te**

**mantendrás alejado de ella y su familia por toda la eternidad y seguirás**

**siendo como eres. Pero te advierto que si veo a tu hijo, a ti o cualquiera de**

**sus espíritus que se acerque una vez más a Candy voy a terminar esta**

**religión. No habrá segundas oportunidades. Es tu elección.**

**Padre se giró y miró hacia mí. Podía sentir sus ojos taladrándome**

**mientras yo estudiaba a Candy. Esto era todo. Tendría que dejarla ir**

**ahora. Era la única manera. Ella nunca tuvo la intención de estar**

**conmigo. A pesar de que en mi corazón, ella siempre lo estaría.**

**—****Deja que se vaya. —Respondí. Entonces, dejé caer mis ojos de su**

**mirada y me giré para irme. De vuelta al castillo, donde mi futuro nunca**

**estaría completo.**

**Había perdido la llave de mi felicidad.**

**—****Oh. Wow. Bueno, uh, tal vez eso sea… ¿lo mejor?**

**Quise rugir que no era lo mejor. Nunca sería lo mejor. ¿Cómo podría**

**ser lo mejor el hecho de que perdí todo lo que siempre había sido lo más**

**importante para mí? Sin decir una palabra me fui directo a mi habitación,**

**me detuve y toqué el pomo frío de la puerta, luego hice una pausa. Su olor**

**estaría allí. Su ropa. Mi almohada tendría su olor. La veía allí en mi cama.**

**U****na mezcla de emociones se agitaban violentamente en mi**

**interior. No podía decidir si era desesperación, ira, la**

**pérdida, o si el odio era el más poderoso. ¿Cómo me rendí**

**corazón?**

**tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no fui más rápido y gané su**

**—****Um, oye tú… uh Leif, creo... —Una voz familiar irrumpió en mi**

**confusión interior y giré mi cabeza para observar al intruso, me encontré**

**con la expresión sorprendida de Sabine. Me había olvidado de ella. Mierda.**

**No estaba de ánimo para ayudar a nadie en estos momentos. Alguien tenía**

**que ayudarme.**

**—****Oh, Dios. Um, me temo que las cosas no salieron muy bien con la**

**chica —dijo en voz baja.**

**—****Es obvio, ¿verdad? —respondí.**

**Sus grandes ojos marrones se ampliaron. —Lo siento.**

**La sinceridad de su voz fue mi perdición. Todas las emociones**

**dentro de mí dieron un paso atrás para dejar que el dolor tomara el papel**

**principal, mientras las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.**

**—****Ella no me eligió. —Me las arreglé para decir.**

**Sabine comenzó a negar con la cabeza.**

**No era tan fuerte aún. En su lugar, me giré y regresé al dormitorio en el**

**que había estado durmiendo desde que Candy había llegado aquí.**

**Sabine seguía de pie en el pasillo, mirándome con ansiedad. Sabía**

**que quería mi ayuda, pero en este momento, no podía cuidarme ni a mi**

**mismo.**

**—****Puedes entrar y hablar de ello. Sí, eso ayudaría. —Sabine hizo una**

**pausa y se retorció las manos—. Siempre me ayuda hablar de las cosas y**

**soy muy buena escuchando.**

**Maldita sea, ella era muy amable. No necesito estar cerca de lo**

**amable ahora mismo. Era cualquier cosa menos amable en este momento.**

**—****No, gracias. Necesito estar solo —respondí lo más cortésmente que pude,**

**antes de abrir la puerta de mi dormitorio temporal.**

**—****Si entras en esa habitación, encontraré a mi hermana sola. Siento**

**que estés molesto, pero no voy a quedarme por aquí y esperar por más**

**tiempo. Necesito encontrar a Rosella. Se ha ido hace ya demasiado tiempo.**

**Estoy en un apuro.**

**Decirle a Sabine que siguiera adelante y lo intentara era tan**

**tentador. Lo único que me impedía alejarme era el hecho de que nunca**

**saldría viva de aquí. Yo era la única oportunidad que tenía. Esos malditos**

**ojos grandes e inocentes sacaban mi lado humano. La parte de mí que**

**sentía compasión y remordimiento, la parte que había sido moldeada por**

**mi amor a Candy.**

**—****Está bien, te voy a ayudar. Pero no estoy de humor para**

**problemas. Escúchame. Has lo que digo y nos llevaremos bien.**

**¿Entendido?**

**—****Sí, capitán, lo copio. —Habló arrastrando las palabras en un sexy**

**acento sureño al que no le había prestado mucha atención antes.**

**Asintiendo, mis pensamientos regresaron a Candy. ¿Era feliz ahora?**

**¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Me echaría de menos aunque sea un poco?**

**Tenía que verla por última vez. ¿Podría escaparme e ir a verla o**

**Dankmar haría realidad su amenaza? Forzándome a apartar los**

**pensamientos sobre Candy, me enfoqué en la chica que estaba de pie**

**delante de mí. La única que me necesitaba.**

**—****Voy a ir a buscar a tu hermana ahora. Tú te quedas aquí, en tu**

**dormitorio.**

**—****Esa parte no está en discusión. Voy a traerte a tu hermana de**

**regreso. Pero si vas conmigo, todo se estropeará. Ghede no va a dejar que**

**te vayas de aquí si te ve.**

**Tragó con nerviosismo. —¿Te refieres a tu padre?**

**Así que, había oído mucho más de la conversación que había tenido**

**con Candy de lo que me había dado cuenta. —Sí, mi padre.**

**Finalmente dio un paso atrás hacia su habitación y comenzó a**

**cerrar la puerta. Vi como me observaba durante un momento.**

**—****Pero tú no has hecho que la chica permanezca contigo. Ella quería**

**irse y la dejaste.**

**—****No soy mi Padre. No soy nada parecido a mi padre. Ese es el**

**problema.**

**Por TERRENCE GRANCHESTER.**

**_Cae la noche mientras te observo desde la distancia._**

**_La oscuridad reclama el cielo y me gustaría que supieras..._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia,_**

**_pero algo me atrae más cerca_**

**_Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos,_**

**_pero la gravedad nos acerca más._**

**_Más cerca de tu piel, en lo profundo,_**

**_la rebelión, se ha apoderado de mí_**

**_y parezco no ser capaz de nadar._**

**_Hasta el límite de mí mismo, estoy bajo tu control._**

**_Me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí,_**

**_me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí, al lugar donde deberíamos ir._**

**_Ooooh oooh oooooh._**

**_El lugar al que deberíamos ir._**

**_Mejor vete, mientras tienes algo que dejar atrás._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia,_**

**_pero algo me atrae más cerca._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar muy lejos,_**

**_pero la gravedad nos acerca más._**

**_Más cerca de tu piel, en lo profundo,_**

**_la rebelión, se ha apoderado de mí_**

**_y parezco no ser capaz de nadar._**

**_Hasta el límite de mí mismo, estoy bajo tu control._**

**_Me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí,_**

**_me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí, al lugar donde deberíamos ir._**

**_Se supone que debemos estar a kilómetros de distancia,_**

**_pero algo me acerca._**

**_Ooooh Oooooh ooooh._**

**_Las almas no están hechas para cosas como estas._**

**_Nuestros mundos nunca estuvieron destinados a colisionar._**


	7. NOTA ACLARATORIA

NOTA ACLARATORIA.

Tomando en Consideración, el comentario que realizo ARCE , con respecto a que estoy violando los derechos de autor O Copyright, me permito hacer la siguiente nota aclaratoria.

PRIMERO: Se perfectamente a lo que te refieres con la supuesta denuncia o mas no demanda legal por la escritora que señalas, ella solicito que no se usen sus libros para crear fanfiction, de ninguna clase, cosa que se respeta, tomando en consideración que es la creadora de dichas obras, y lo controversial que es esta escritora, este hecho sucedió hace mas de 4 años casi 5 años creo yo, desde entonces se dejo de usar cualquier libro de esta escritora para crear o recrear cualquier fanfiction, algo que otros autores no ven mal. Sino aun apoyan de alguna manera a los seguidores a que realicen una recreación alterna de sus personajes, tal es el caso de J.K ROWLING creadora de Harry Potter, quien a señalado, "me siento alagada porque la gente quiera escribir sobre mis historias" esto hecho lo realiza por medio de su agente literario.

Así también podemos notar lo que menciona el escritor Rodolfo Castro en su libro "LA INTENCION DE LEER, LA INTENCION DE NARRAR" lo que comenta el autor en su pagina 24, " Desde hace tiempo, sabes que el verdadero sujeto de la lectura no es en exclusiva EL LIBRO, NI EL ESCRITOR CON SUS PALABRAS Y SUS SILENCIOS, sino la unidad que conforma el LECTOR, el escritor, su texto y contexto. EL ESCRITOR como persona, y no como un profesional que domina una técnica. EL LECTOR, que al leer REESCRIBE el texto, pero también se narra a si mismo en si mismo, siendo el lector el ser humano en constante desarrollo."

De donde podemos desprender que es necesario tener un aprecio del lector mas haya de solamente un ser que va a una tienda adquiere un libro y lo cuelga en su estantería para que coja polvo después de un tiempo, o como lo expresa esta persona ARCE, en su comentario, " he leído esta y otras sagas de …" que me lleva a pensar que solamente hace eso, leer, mas no compartir con otras personas, para que se pueda llegar a una CULTURIZACION PUBLICA y de alguna manera no solo ayudar a fomentar el buen habito de la lectura en otras personas, sino también en compartir lo que tu puedes tener y otros no, de una manera divertida, sana , limpia de prejuicios y vánales ideas erróneas y sobre todo SIN FINES DE LUCRO, que es la principal causa de llegar a cometer violaciones al Copyright.

SEGUNDO: Tal parece que se olvidad la idea original de la creación de FANFICTION, sin importar la pagina o termino genérico que se utiliza para referirse a las paginas creadas en el mundo, con la idea de retomar el universo creativo de una obra ajena (personajes, reglas del universo ficcional, tramas principales) y desarrollarlas más allá del original, siendo esta una costumbre poco moderna en realidad ya que es algo tan antiguo como la propia literatura. Así, la literatura clásica está plagada de continuaciones y adaptaciones.

No seria la primera en el mundo ni la ultima que se divierte haciendo lo que hice, realizar solo breves cambios en las obras de una autora que como he expresado es autentica, innovadora y con un gran sentido de la realidad alterna.

Por tanto siguiendo los cánones de las ideas originales de la creación del FANFICTION, solo adapto una obra ya existente o de creación propia ,que en mi caso he dejado claro que las tengo pero las publico en un lugar mas apropiado para las ideas que desarrollo, para no mezclar habla sexual con algo tan bien trabajado como una historia creada para jovencitas, con personajes de un Anime (Animaciones procedentes de Japón y algunos acepciones de países asiáticos tales como Corea o China, termino derivado de la palabra Inglesa "animation". Que etimológicamente deriva del latín "anima" para el castellano " Alma"). Excluyendo las creaciones de Anime Yuri y Yaoi,, que en mi caso si son un punto de referencia para mi pluma y forma de escritura propia.

Y con esto me refiero a la idea de un "OTAKU", que tal parece es lo que intenta ser dicha persona con su comentario.

En palabras del propio Hayo Miyazaki, seria " **Algunas personas pasan su vida interesadas en si mismas****,** **¿Sabes? Casi toda la animación japonesa difícilmente es producida con la base de observar a personas reales. Es creada por humanos, que no pueden soportar ver a otros seres humanos.**

**Y es por eso que la industria está llena de Otakus."**

**En este caso lo aplico a no ser consecuente con algunos actos relacionados con el libre manejo de proyección del FANFICTION.**

TERCERO: VIOLACIONES a los derechos de autos, en diversos países se tiene diferentes leyes de protección, para los autores, así como tratados internacionales de protección al copyright mas sin embargo, aclaro y comento a la vez, que depende de la ley Federal de cada País , cosa que baria en consecuencia como tal. Presentándose como problema para interpretar las variantes de las violaciones. Y con el comentario de esta persona deduzco solo se refiere a las leyes federales de , que en todo caso protegen a la autora de los libros que utilice, mas sin embargo no se si se entera de cuantas personas en el mundo entran a una pagina de FANFICTION, y suben , crean, modifican , muestran su trabajo de una forma libre, sencilla y creativa, ya sea propio o de otros , SIEMPRE RECONOCIENDO QUE NO SON LOS AUTORES DE DICHA OBRA, haciendo alusión siempre a esto hecho, comentado de forma aclaratoria que no son suyas las obras , ni de su autoría sino de XXXX autor, de esta manera no se apropia de ninguna obra, y por ende no puede ser objeto de acusación de Plagio, o tratar de apoderarse de algo, dado que solo somos seudónimos imaginativos navegando en la red, que no buscamos quitar un céntimo de la gran fortuna que han acrecentado de manera razonable cada uno de los autores de las diversas obras, que se utilazan en los fan fics , lo primordial y unico creo yo es solamente divertirnos un poco y en mi caso compartir lo que poseo, para así ayudar al habito de la lectura (que cada día lo veo mas deficiente).

NUNCA he dicho que las obras sean mías, siempre al inicio esta la nota aclaratoria de quien es el autor real, así no me acusaran de apropiarme de manera indebida de nada.

Si desea alguien saber mas sobre los procedimientos y leyes puedo hacerle llegar información legal al respecto.

CUARTO: El punto principal de lo que atrae a los usuarios es el interés en común por la historias originales de las cuales deseas obtener ya sea mas información, modificaciones , cambios y otros trabajos logrados, como cambios alternos, así como el saber que hay mas gente o personas interesadas en el mismo tema y que tienen algo que decir, crear o modificar ( dependiendo del caso), utilizando obras existentes o creadas por su propia inspiración utilizando personajes de Cine, literatura u otro medio creativo, ya publicado.

Lo que nos lleva a razonar sobre el hecho de que el éxito de FANFICTION, (sin importar el nombre en el ciberespacio de la pagina que utilices)se debe a que todos nos volvemos protagonistas, porque siempre habrá alguien a quien agrade lo que publicamos u opinamos, y con esto no digo que de la nada llegaremos a ser RICOS Y FAMOSOS, por una manera de expresar nuestra interpretación medianamente formada de una obra ya existente, credo y exhibida por el autor ORIGINAL, donde este plasma su sentir, y nosotros solamente jugamos un papel como lectores/interpretes de lo dicho y expresado.

Modificándolas o terciándolas dependiendo de la forma que demos a los hechos, o así también no modifiquemos en nada lo ya existente, como es mi caso.

Yo me declaro una persona que usa esta forma de creatividad liberadora ya que no existe la necesidad de atarse a los estándares escolares, porque pensare que no me consideran talentosa, como para crear algo yo misma, y digno de compartir con otras personas, ya que no aspiro a vivir de la escritura ( mi forma de vida, esta establecida desde hace mucho tiempo),

No busco llegar a ser una productora de FANFICTION LEGALES, para lucrar con lo ya existente y modificarlo mostrando mi visión, sobre lo que deduzco, supongo y presupongo, quiso decir el creador de la obra que este adaptando aquí.

Por otra parte, recurriré a pensar que ARCE solo es un lector intensivo, que es confrontado con un corpus limitado y cerrado de textos, leídos y releído, memorizados y recitados, escuchados o conocidos de memoria, sin ganas de compartir-

Mientras que en mi caso me considero un lector extensivo, con rabia por leer, consumiendo impresos de manera numerosa y diversa, ejerciendo así una actividad critica.

Quiero creer que los lectores de FANFICS tienen profundamente arraigado el habito de la lectura, de manera romántica y extensiva, que es capaz de leer y comentar varios textos en plazos muy cortos de tiempo, si es que tienen el acceso necesario para tener libros sin preocupación de cantidades. ( cosa que creo difícil en algunos casos y que me lleva a mi anterior comentario, creo que se debe compartir lo que se tiene con otros, para fomentar la CULTURA POPULAR).

Ahora bien, realizando una nueva cita textual de lo escrito por Rodolfo Castro, me permito mostrar el siguiente comentario sobre los fanfiction.

" El lector joven, que se mueve en "fanfiction" o los usos alternativos de internet lo que esto esta haciendo es PRIVILEGIANDO géneros antes marginales y ahora emergentes, como la fantasía, la ciencia ficción y el terror, focalizando nuevas temáticas , personajes y géneros, que resultan de una fusión o hibridación de la mitología, el folklore, los clásicos, las tendencias mas modernas… y modas audiovisuales"

Me pregunto yo, ahora, porque si escritores, reconocen la existencia de fanfiction como un hecho , que encausa la creatividad de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, de una forma divertida y libre, existen personas que lleguen a criticar, amenazar y coartar , el hecho de publicar en una pagina de FANFICTION algo propio o no escrito por uno mismo, utilizando personajes de un anime, manga etc.

Por ultimo reitero mi agradecimiento a las personas que leen , lo que hago, ya que es una manera de demostrarme a mi misma que aun puede haber personas que aprecien el buen habito de la lectura, y yo pueda compartir ese hecho con ellas, al dejarles ver los libros que poseo.


End file.
